The muse of enchantment
by Fiona12690
Summary: fi's coming home from her aunts ,and jack finally believes in the paranormal but only a little , clu's in here and so is carey { carey fi pairing kinda} some thing strange is going to happen and some thing takes fi , who will save fi in time?
1. you thought wrong

"The muse of enchantment"

Disclaimer: this is my first so weird story so no flames please hope you like and i own nothing except ,angel and saphirre, even the song that belongs the guano apes, also in this story annie already went home 2 weeks before fi came home.

Chapter 1 : You thought wrong

Fi voice over: isn't it weird when people think you don't have a talent or anything , but when you go away for a year things change and you suddenly have one and everyone wonders , why, how, and when did it happen.

Seattle

Fiona phillips was in her room at her aunts and just an gets a song in her head and decides to sit down to write it on paper and when she was doe she came up with this as she put her own music to her words :

/ We slept a while

to turn it off

and get it out of our minds

I slept a while

to get it all

it seems alright

to find a place without a single lie

where is the night

we ran into

Nothing is good

I can't explain

falling down and caught up the rain

I turn myself into changes

the night I kissed you goodbye

Nothing is good

I can't explain

falling down and caught up the rain

I turn myself into changes

your death is over

You want to live a lie

and I'm pretty in scarlet

come on

you want to wash it down

and I'm pretty in scarlet

I turn myself to say goodbye

You want to live a lie

and I'm pretty in scarlet

come on

you want to wash it down

and I'm pretty in scarlet

I turn myself to say ,

It's o.k.

it doesn't count

found my place

a deeper sound

let me dive alone

let me dive alone

You gave me wine

to poison me

and take away my time

I can hear you cry

I wonder why

Nothing is good

I can't explain

falling down and caught up the rain

I turn myself into changes

the night I kissed you goodbye

Nothing is good

I can't explain

falling down and caught up the rain

I turn myself into changes

your death is over

You want to live a lie

and I'm pretty in scarlet

come on

you want to wash it down

and I'm pretty in scarlet

I turn myself to say goodbye

You want to live a lie

and I'm pretty in scarlet

come on

you want to wash it down

and I'm pretty in scarlet

I turn myself to say ,

And if you throw a stone on me

I'm pretty in scarlet

and if you need some pain to see

I'm pretty in scarlet

and if you live your lies

I will run , i will run , i will run away ./

Fi looked up to the door where she heard someone listening and saw it was her aunt malinda.

" hey aunt malinda ? did you want anything" said Fi

" Fi i thought you said you couldn't sing , that was wonderful "

" really i just thought the words in my head and there i was already singing to them like they were sung by someone else hahahahahaahhhahaahahaha would you please not tell anyone please"

" ok fi i won't"

One week later

" so fi are you happy to go home "

" yea but i'll miss everyne here and all of my new friends "

" well you don't have to be a stranger fiona"

" i won't" said fi

On the plane

' soon i'll be home , and everything will be normal i hope , i miss seeing my dad , i miss our link but i had to cut it off to protect our family, daddy i'm sorry' thought fiona as she fell asleep.

' fiona , baby it's ok '

'daddy ?! thank you '

' welcome , continue your music baby cause i am your muse , i can't stay any longer i love you remember that i will see you again soon , stay safe baby '

'love you too daddy , and i will continue bye for now'

Fiona was julted from her slumber as she heard ,

" attension passengers we have now landed and we will be now begin to get you out of here" said the flight atendant

" he must be new" said fi " hahahahha"

At the airport

" Her flight has landed " said Jack

" There she is" said molly " Fi!!!!!!!!!!"

" mom hey how are you "said fi

" fine but how are you doin baby , i missed you" said molly

" molly i don't think she can breath hahhahahaha" said ned

" hey everyone" said fi as she hugged everyone else but he and carrie hugged the longest the only one that saw that was molly and she winked at carrie .

" So fi was there any weird things in seattle " said clu

" A few, but there has to have been lots here right and on the tour right "

" yeah and jack still doesn't believe well maybe a little" said clu

" really cool " said fi

Jack and fi hung back a little and talked as they were walking towards the exit if the airport.

" So do you finally beliveve me now jack" asked fi

" yes and i got to see dad actually " said jack" and annie said for me to give this back to you , he said as he gave her ring back and said" i know all about the ring and everything fi so don't hide it"

" Really now,you would know i gave up my sight to the paranormal world but suddenly i got it back while i was on the plane no clue how but i did" said fi

" good did you see dad at all when you got them back" said jack

" yep we talked then he had to leave saying he'll be back" said fi

" hey guys if you do come on were leaving you here " said carrie

At the phillips house .

" welcome home baby " said molly

" thanks mom i'm going to go take a shower ok " said fi

"ok baby " said molly

After her shower fi went back to her room , and took out her dads old guitar and decided to play her new song she wrote it was called " pretty in scarlet "

/ We slept a while

to turn it off

and get it out of our minds

I slept a while

to get it all

it seems alright

to find a place without a single lie

where is the night

we ran into

Nothing is good

I can't explain

falling down and caught up the rain

I turn myself into changes

the night I kissed you goodbye

Nothing is good

I can't explain

falling down and caught up the rain

I turn myself into changes

your death is over

You want to live a lie

and I'm pretty in scarlet

come on

you want to wash it down

and I'm pretty in scarlet

I turn myself to say goodbye

You want to live a lie

and I'm pretty in scarlet

come on

you want to wash it down

and I'm pretty in scarlet

I turn myself to say ,

It's o.k.

it doesn't count

found my place

a deeper sound

let me dive alone

let me dive alone

You gave me wine

to poison me

and take away my time

I can hear you cry

I wonder why

Nothing is good

I can't explain

falling down and caught up the rain

I turn myself into changes

the night I kissed you goodbye

Nothing is good

I can't explain

falling down and caught up the rain

I turn myself into changes

your death is over

You want to live a lie

and I'm pretty in scarlet

come on

you want to wash it down

and I'm pretty in scarlet

I turn myself to say goodbye

You want to live a lie

and I'm pretty in scarlet

come on

you want to wash it down

and I'm pretty in scarlet

I turn myself to say ,

And if you throw a stone on me

I'm pretty in scarlet

and if you need some pain to see

I'm pretty in scarlet

and if you live your lies

I will run , i will run , i will run away ./

Fi felt someone watching her , she was right it was her mother , and she said,

"hi mom "

" fi why didn't you tell me you could sing , that was perfect , did you write it "

" you liked that , and yes i did write it "

" perfect , fiona so can i tell everyone " said molly

" it's up to you mom if you want to , "

" cool i'll go do that now" said molly

" hahahahahahahahaha" laughed fi

Downstairs

" whoa ms.p whatcha happy about " said clu

" besides my daughter home, and that the fact he muse just found her with out her relizing it"

" what " said jack " really i'll be back i'm going to go congragulate her "

" us too " said carrie and clu

Upstairs

Knock Knock Knock

"come in"

The boys went in and stared at fi .

" hey boys was there anything you guys wanted "

" yep how come you didn't tell us you had a talent fi"said carrie

" thats awesome dude what is your talent"said clu

" well it was something that just found me " said fi

" like a muse " said jack

" excatly" said fi

" so what exactly is a muse " asked clu

" it's a spirit that helps you discover your hidden talent like an angel only with less magic being used" said fi

" so fi i know you know who your muse is, who is it cause i do remember meeting a muse before " said clu

" duh you should , well it's daddy ,he's my muse." said fi

" really " asked jack

" of course she is " said rick

"whoa " said clu as he fell off the bed .

" dad"

" jack"

Rick turned into a solid form for a few minutes and hugged everyone and rick whispered in carries ear when he hugged him" hurt her and i will hurt you , also take care of her, tell her how you feel soon"

" will do Mr.p"

" i've got to go till next time, love you all"

And with that he disappeared

" Guys if you don't mind can i go to sleep " yawned fi

" sure " said jack " night sis"

" see you in the morning fi-ster" said clu

They left and carrie was the only one still in the room,

" night fi" carrie said

" night carrie " said fi as she layed down andhe tucked her in and kissed her forehead ,and said" i love you fi"

As carrie walked to the door and he turned to see his face met with.............................................................................

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Note: hey everyone rogue here , please reveiw and please no flames ok i hope you like this story .the first chapter is done but the thing who did or what did carrie meet face to face with hahahahahahaha find out in the next chapter of

" The muse of enchantment"

hollypotter5253 Signing off


	2. banshee and promises

" last time on the muse of enchantment"

As carrie walked to the door ,and he turned to see his face met with........................

Chapter 2 : BANSHEES , and PROMISES

As carrie walked to the door ,and he turned to see his face met with........................ clu and jack { what you thought something bad would happen this soon hahhahahaha}

" ya know we never found out what her talent was " said clu

" oh yea darn. will get it out of her in the morning hahahahaha wait you here that ?"

" When I first saw you I already knew

There was something inside of you

Something I thought that I would never find

Angel of Mine

I look at you looking at me

Now I know why they say the best things are free

Gonna love you boy you are so fine

Angel of Mine

How you changed my world you'll never know

I'm here for now, you helped me grow

Chorus:

You came into my life

Sent from above

When I lost the hope

You show my love

I'm checkin for you

Boy your right on time

Angel of Mine

Nothing means more to me then what we share

No one in this world can ever compare

Last night the way you moved is still on my mind

Angel of Mine

What you mean to me you'll never know

Deep inside I need to show

(Chorus)

I never knew I could feel each moment

As if they were new

Every breath that I take

The love that we make

I only share it with you

You, You, You, You

When I first saw you I already knew

There was something inside of you

Something I thought that I would never find

Angel of Mine

(Chorus)

How you changed my world you'll never know

I'm here for now you helped me grow

I look at you looking at me

Now I know why they say the best things are free

Checkin' for you boy your right on time

Angel of Mine I first saw you I already knew

There was something inside of you

" well that was corny hahahahaaha" said fi " now i can't sleep maybe i'll go down stairs and see what everyones doing "

Fi opened the door and saw jack , clu, and carrie in front of the door.

"uhhhhhhh hi guys why are you guys stading in front of my door?" said fi

" love your song fi " said carrie

" thanks" said fi " you guys aren't sappose to be off playing video games or something are you?"

" Why waiting for the right moment to sneak out " said clu

" awwwww how'd you find out" said fi

" i was guessing, why are you serious " said clu

" hell yea , goin out with a friend or two just without permission try it sometime" said fi

"And who are your friends "

" none ya and business so go away" said fiona as she walked away leaving a shocked jack , clu and carrie in the hallways .

That night they all followed her , into the grave yard and saw a house there and she went inside of it .

" what is she doing that place is condemed and can fall any second" said jack

" well i ain't waiting her for fi to get squashed" said carrie

" me either " said clu

" lets go" said jack

They stepped into the haunted ,condemed house ,

and looked around for 3 hours and there was still no sight of her jack , clu , and carrie , decided to split up and carrie walked down a hallway he didn't remember being there before, when he went go to the end of the hall he swung the door open and it reviled fiona .

" fi " said carrie as he ran over to her and put her in his lap , and shaked her, she woke up a little and said" carrie where are we ? and why am i so cold" , carrie heard fear in her voice and she fainted after she said that" fi, fi , fi , fiona," said carrie ,carrie took off his coat and put it on her andran to the entrance of the buliding .

The entrance

" where is fi and carrie?" said clu

" i don't know" said jack as he saw carrie running with fi ,and something chasing them too.

They all made it outside and the black figure disappeared,

carrie relaxed with fi in his arms and she was still cold but better than earlier " carrie what was that thing chasing you "

said clu

" something that wants revenge , "said carrie

" how's fi " said jack

" i don't know , she doesn't remember anything at all, " said carrie " i found her on the floor freezing and that weird thing floating over her and and i don't know it was screaming at fiona i really don't know what it was............"

" it's a banshee" said jack

" what"

" a banshee, it's happened before , last time clu was there , just before you came carrie , a banshee determies when you live or die and fiona , almost died last time in place for our grandpa , the banshee kept saying to fi that she has no power here and it was his time to go so fi exchanged her life for our grandpas , but this time it's just a war , fi told me that." said jack

" so fi might die in this war" said clu

" yes" said jack

" i won't let her " said carrie" i won't let her die , i'll protect her from whatever it is that wants her"

" samehere"

" and here" said jack and clu

" lets get her back home and in her bed" said carrie " i'm going to watch her just in case something else wants to get my , i mean our fi ."

clu and jack smiled at carrie and carrie just promised that second that he would protect fiona forever.

''Carrie did you just almost say my fi " said clu

" ummmmmmm no........."

" clu i believe he almost did , one question , do you love my sister?" said jack

" yes i do " said carrie

" good, now if you hurt her i'll hurt you " said jack

" same goes for me even if your my brother , fi is like my little sister ofcourse so like he said hurt her i'll hurt you" said clu

" i won't hurt her i promise " said carrie

" now lets get her to bed quickly "said carrie as he flet he quevier .

Carrie set fi down and went to sleep himself ,

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

The next morning fi woke up in her bed snuggled in her sheets

and she opened her eyes compleatly and thought' that was a weird dream.'

Fi got up and took her shower and went back to her room to change into her clothes she felt like her black halter-top ,that said "I'm bored, sweetheart entertain me " and her blue jeans , she left her hair down like always, and then she went down stairs.

Fi went in to the kitchen and everyone just looked up and molly came into the room.

" Hey baby mornin , what do you want for breakfast?" said molly

" nothin , just juice please" said fi

" ok baby" said molly

" thanks, mom i'm going to candy's house ok" said fi as she downed her juice and got up from the table .

" Fi you ok" said Jack

" Perfect " said fi as she left the table and went out the door and started to walk to candys house but she saw the grave yard and decided to go in , she first went to see her dads grave she found flowers by her favorite tree and decided to take one or two and put both of them by her fathers grave and she just fell down and cryed , it wasn't fair that she had to go on without her father how much she saw him.

" It's not fair that you were takin away from me daddy, it's not fair" said fi

" i know it's not baby but i'll be with you , always and well see each, other soon i promise " said rick

" It's still not fair ya know" said fi

" i know baby i know , you better go there looking for you , and i don't want you to cry anymore " said rick

" i'll try" said fi

" love you baby" said rick

" love you too daddy" said fi

Outside the grave yard

" you don't think she would go back into that house would she" said clu

" no , she wouldn't be that stupid" said said jack

" lets go anyways" said carrie

Then the boys saw fi getting up from the ground and she walk towards them , she saw when she got to them was,

" oh hey guys what are you doing here" said fi

" looking for you" said carrie

" why?" said fi " i have to go over to candy's"

" she called us and said you never showed up so we got worried" said clu

" good thing the adults are gone , or the police would have been everywhere" said jack

" what time is it ?" said fi

" 10:30 pm " said jack

"what, fuck" said fi

" Fiona watch your language, as your older brother your grounded" said jack

" just for saying fuck , if i go on an airplane and say bomb what are you going to do " said fi before she could finish her rant jack slapped her , she was in shock and so were the others and jack himself .

"Fi i'm sorry " said jack

Fi just turned around and ran , the guys were still in shock ,and jack said,

" I just hit my baby sister , oh my god ," said jack" i gotta find her , i can't believe i just hit my baby sister"

Jack ran after fi and the others walked home to give them some time .

An hour later jack found fi in the park and she wasn' crying anymore , but you could see a bruise on her face ,he walked up to her and gasped as he saw the bruise and tears got caught in his eyes.

" fi " Jack said in a shaky voice " i'm sorry so sorry" now the tears were spilling on to his face.

" it's alright " said fi

" no it's not i hit my baby sister i don't think that is a good thing" said jack

" it's alright , ok you apologised , and i forgive you " said fi, " so get over it already jack"

" i'm so sorry" said jack

" jack can we go home"said fi

" sure sis sure" said jack.

Once they got home carrie and clu were aslepp on he couch and fi went on her site to update it and it said she had mail and it was from "_ ................................_

**Note:** now you didn't just think i was going to tell you yet hahahahhahahaah you've got to be kidding me . so take a guess tell me who you want it to be from ,

poll# 1

A.gabe

B.The banshee

C.candy or

D.someone i made up

i'm voting for the banshee - holly

hollypotter5253 signing off


	3. messages and back on tour

last time......................

Once they got home carrie and clu were aslepp on he couch

and fi went on her site to update it and it said she had mail and it was from "_ ................................"_

_Chapter 3 _: message , and back on tour.

" I wonder who this would be from," said fi as she clicked it and it said,

_young fiona ,_

_you can not get rid of your destiny , cause it is what follows you always , you may have locked away your gift for awile but it will come back full time , and all the evil things with it, but watch over your self, and the others, beware of large body of waters_

_- ariel o'sanhain_

" well that was very weird " said fi

" what was weird baby " said molly

" nothin mommy" said fi

" really baby are you ok?" said molly

" sure just got a head ache really "

"why don't you go lay down" said molly "i'll go get you some medicine"

"ok" said fi

Fiona was thinking about the email , and suddenly she got a headache ,she didn't know why but it happened and it hurts .

Her mom came back with the medicine.

" baby sit up and take this for me" said molly

Fi could barely get up but she felt someone help her she looked up and saw her dad helping her up, to take her medicine.

Once it was takin fiona fell asleep ,and her dad left .

The next morning fiona was still sleeping , till she heard someone screaming .Fi didn't know who it was but it woke her up .

Fi felt freezing cool then hot as hell it self .So she got up , took her shower, and got dressed.

She walked back down stairs and saw that her mom was up and said,

" morning mom" said fi

" morning baby , how ya feeling this morning that was a nasty temperture you had last night" said molly

" wow really how much"

"107' 3"

" whoa really thats whoa" said fi

" you don't remember going to the emergery room do you " said molly

" what , i was" said fi

" yep baby, i was really worried about you everyone was" said molly

" i don't remember " said fi " mom wheres the others"

" outside i think" said molly

"thanks mom " said fi

Fi went out the front door and saw the guys talking to some girls , in other words flirting. Fi just walked by them not telling them where she was going , they didn't notice so she just kept going.

Fi made it to the park and she sat on the swing , she just just looked sad , and then a little boy got away from his mom and came up to fiona and said,

" hi i'm james , are you a fallen angel" said the little boy

" hi i'm fiona, why would you ask if i'm a fallen angel"

" cause your sad and you look like angel, so are you" said james

" james what have i told you about talking to strangers" said james mom. " sorry was he bothering you ms."

" oh my names ......." fi started to say but james cut her off.

" mommy she's an angel , she's sad so she came down to earth to see everyone, her names fiona" said james

" sorry , he's wanted to meet an angel, can you play along please " said james mom

"sure " said fi

" mommy can me and fiona play for a while please" said james

"it's up to her , james so don't be shy ask her" said james mom

" fiona do you want to play with me " said james

" yes i would like that" said fi " did you know angels live here on the earth too james"

"no really "

"yea really " said fi

4 hours later fi brought a half sleeping james to his mom ,

" james , what have you and fiona been doing sweetheart" said james mom

" playing in the mud" said james

" sorry about the mud ms..........."

" summers"

"ms summers, sorry again about the mud" said fi

" it's ok really fiona"

Ms. summers walked fiona home and jack was standing besides the gate ,and ms.summers said goodbye and before fi could turn around james said ,

" bye angel " said james

" bye james take care of yourself ok " said fiona

" ok angel i mean fiona just don't fall again cause angels shouldn't be sad " said james

"ok bye ms.summers, james"

" bye fiona thanks for playing with him , i think he's made a new friend " said ms.summers

" me too bye"

" bye "

She turned around to look at jack , and said ,

" i met a new friend"

" we were worried about you fiona " said jack " and what were you doing that involved mud"

"hey he attacked me with the mud" said said fi

" hahahahahha , no seriously how are you , i mean do you feel sick what " said jack

" no i feel fine , can we go eat now hhahahahahaha playing in the mud makes you hungery" said fi

" hahahhahahahaa very true, lets go eat" said jack

They went inside and molly said,

" fiona what were you doing , playing in the mud"

" you could say that" said fi " hahahhahaha i met a new friend he thought i was an angel , he's really sweet , such innocent at that age,he's 6 , his names james "

"why'd he think you were an angel " said clu teasely

" cause i was crying but i can't really remember what i was crying about i think that kid's the angel" said fi " i'm going to change, and shower ,and whatever hehehhehe ."

" she gets weirder and weirder everyday, "said jack

From the top of the stairs fi yelled ,

" you say that like it's a bad thing jack"

and everyone was laughing at jack now.

After she showered and got dreesed she went downstairs to eat lunch she said as she smelled food,

"food yummy"

" hahahahahahaha fi i don't knos who's worse , you or clu" said carrie

She blew a raseberry at him and started to eat , in 5 minutes she was done and everyone was staring .

" what " she asked

no one answered .

" you just beat clu' record by 3 minutes " said jack

" well i didn't actually chew it , ........"said fi

" you inhailed it" said clu " you finally learn from me ahhh i'm so happy "

Everyone watched as clu did an impresstion of a mother watching her kid graduateing and laughing at it too.

" i would like to congratuate um who are you people again " said fi laughing, so was everyone else .

After lunch mooly announced some important news ,

"was thinking we could go back on tour what do you guys think" said molly.

" thats great molly ," said irene

" cool thats fine with me" said ned

" kids" said molly

" great molly" said carrie

" fine with me ms.p" said clu

" yep same here" said jack

" love too , where are we going first" said fi

" to visit john , he's got us a gig " said molly

" us "said irene" there was an us in there molly"

" i mean fi's singing too that is if she wants" said molly

" what ? " said fi as she fainted as carrie caught her and clu poured water on her" huh what "

" so would you want to baby"

" sure but doesn't that take years of work to be great like you" said fi

" oh you've had years fi you just never told anyone that you could sing cause you didn't want anyone to know did you"

" i've watched you alot but but why , why"

" but nothing baby i know you can sing i've heard it many times before" said molly

" you've heard her sing and you didn't tell me" said irene

" it was her chocie to tell anyways , and it's her choice if she wants to do this" said molly

" i'll do it if you want me to but only once k cause i might go insane " said fi " hahahhahaha"

"ok baby thats fine with me now we'll need your songs and music by three days"

" no need for that long on my part " said fi

" why's that fi" said jack

" i'm done" said fi

" really can i see them then" said molly

" sure i'll be back" said fi

Fi ran into her room and saw that her labtop was on so she read what was on the screen and it said,

_Dear fiona,_

_congradulations can't wait to see you soon, and hear your music love you -_

_Daddy_

" love you too daddy" said fi as she grabbed her music and left out of her room .

Fi ran back down stairs and had her music in one hand and gave it to her mom .

" here ya go all of them "

" thanks, baby lets see we've got 13songs here " said molly" you've been busie"

" i did those when i was gone for a year" said fi

" whats the name of the ones you like baby" said molly

" i've got to know this and i want to hear them" said carrie

" well theres'

1.pretty in scarlet

2.somebody's somebody

3.you make me sick

4.ladies

5.miricles happen , those are my favorites"

" can we hear them " said carrie

" sure ,which one ?"

" carrie why don't you pick" said jack " you asked"

" ok pretty in scarlet"

" ahh the one i wanted to do hahahahha you can read me like a book carrie" said fi causing carrie to blush only molly, jack, and irene saw that .

Note : next chapter is going to be good they will run into some trouble , and you'll get to hear fi's song , yes there will be a few fi/ carrie moments in the next chapter well reveiw and i hope you like it so no flames please i ask only reviews.

Fiona12690 signing off till next time...........................


	4. fi's song, and the phone call

last time:

" ahh the one i wanted to do hahahahha you can read me like a book carrie" said fi causing carrie to blush only molly, jack, and irene saw that .

Chapter 4: Fi's song , papa bear, phone call.

" baby whats the thiory behind this song" said molly

" I can't i say no comment and sing can i " said fi

" sure , you can tell me later" said molly smiling

" ok , so do i just sing , or what "

" do have any music , to go behind it " said irene

" sure i almost forgot about that " said fi

Fi put the cd in and put it on song two and she sang along with it.

**"/ We slept a while **

**to turn it off **

**and get it out of our minds **

**I slept a while **

**to get it all **

**it seems alright **

**to find a place without a single lie **

**where is the night **

**we ran into **

**Cause Nothing is good **

**I can't explain **

**falling down and caught up the rain **

**I turn myself into changes **

**the night I kissed you goodbye **

As fi sang that part she looked at carey and he looked back at her .

**Nothing is good **

**I can't explain **

**I've fallin down and caught up the rain **

**I turn myself into changes **

**your death is over**

As fiona sang this she thought of her dad . She sang the rest of the song with her eyes closed.

**You want to live a lie **

**and I'm pretty in scarlet **

**come on **

**you want to wash it down **

**and I'm pretty in scarlet **

**I turn myself to say goodbye**

**You want to live a lie **

**and I'm pretty in scarlet **

**come on **

**you want to wash it down **

**and I'm pretty in scarlet **

**I turn myself to say ,**

**It's o.k. **

**it doesn't count **

**found my place **

**a deeper sound **

**let me dive alone**

**let me dive alone **

**You gave me wine **

**to poison me **

**and take away my time **

**I can hear you cry **

**I wonder why **

**Cause Nothing is good **

**I can't explain **

**falling down and caught up the rain **

**I turn myself into changes **

**the night I kissed you goodbye **

**Nothing is good **

**I can't explain **

**falling down and caught up the rain **

**I turn myself into changes **

**your death is over**

**You want to live a lie **

**and I'm pretty in scarlet **

**come on **

**you want to wash it down **

**and I'm pretty in scarlet **

**I turn myself to say goodbye**

**You want to live a lie **

**and I'm pretty in scarlet **

**come on **

**you want to wash it down **

**and I'm pretty in scarlet **

**I turn myself to say ,**

**And if you throw a stone on me **

**{I'm pretty in scarlet }**

**and if you need some pain to see **

**{I'm pretty in scarlet }**

**and if you live your lies **

**I will run , i will run , i will run away ./**

" sooo what'd ya think " said fi

" whoa " said clu

" i loved it" said carey

" that had to deal with death didn't it" said jack

" some what" said fi" so mom did you like ?"

" that was fantastic baby" said molly " fantastic but creepy"

" hahahahahaha i know thats what my music teacher said , and she said never let anyone stop you from making your dream come true. "

" shes right ya know never let anyone take away the thing you love the most" said carey " or you might regret it"

" i'll remember that " said fi" i'm going to go outside ok"

" ok " said molly

Fi left and jack said.

" you better go out there or you'll regret it " said jack ,smilimg

" yep " said clu laughing" better go now , why are you still here go "

Carrie walked to the door and went out it.

" ahh they grow up pretty fast don't they " said molly

" yep now i take a vote who thinks that carrie will ask fi out to night" said irene

Ned, irene, and molly raised there hands. and jack and clu didn't .

" why don't you two think he'll ask her out tonight" said molly

" cause he's scared of what she'll say " said jack

Everyone looked at jack.

" what, i'm a guy i know how everything is and i was nervous when i asked gabe out and carrie already told me he was nervous" said jack

Outside

" Carey what are you doing out here " said fi

" came out here to talk to you" said carey " i wanted to know why all of a sudden you were checking your email and then you were on the floor running a fever. i was the one who found you on the floor i was so scared "

" really "

"of course " said carey as he had tears running down " i do so why did it happen"

" i don't know , one minute i'm rewading my email from someone then i don't know i felt sick" said fi

" well what would i do if anything happened to you fi" said carey quietly

" I don't know care bear i really don't know" said fi

" hey fi will you do something for me?" said carey

" what " said fi

" let me kiss you" said carey as his lips met with fi's, " Fi ummmmmmwill, youbemygirlfriend" said carey as he spoke at the speed of light .{ not really people you are dense if that actually can happen }

" yes carey i will love to be your girlfriend" said fi smiling like there isn't a tomarrow.

" really"

"yes i'd love too"

"great "

" so now i can love you with you knowing " laughed carey

" of course you can hahahahahaha" said fi

" maybe we should get back inside " said carey

" yeah"

They went back inside and carey said,

" so when do we get the rest of your music fi"

" no time soon i hope " said fi

" why? bad things in them" said carey smiling

" of course , you didn't read "you make me sick" did you"

" no i didn't why that bad"

Fi ran into the living room and grabbed her songs and took out you make me sick and ran back into the kitchen and gave it to carey,

" read it "

" ok................."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

2 minute later

Carey finished her song and said,

" you won't be singing that anytime soon"

" why not " she said smirking

" cause ...... i don't know but god ......."

" I will be singing that song ,mr. bell and you'll not say other wise" said fi poking him in the chest.

" fine , your dad would sa the same thing ya know that fi " said carey

" i know " said Fi " but"

" but nothin fi" said carey " quit pouting"

"no i'm telling on you" said fi as she running to her mom and carey behind her " no anything but that please anything but that " said carey

" what whats going on " said molly

" he's telling what to sing and what not to , and then he called me a baby"

" i did no such thing baby" said carey

" see he did it again mama's boy" said fi

" she called me a mama's boy" said carey

Jack, clu, and irene, were laughing ,and ned tryed to hide his laughing by coffing and molly was trying to put on a straight face.

" only 5 minutes into your relationship and you two are fighting" said molly

" well if you read one of her songs you would think other wise" said carey

" can i see it " said molly

" sure here molly" said carey

2 minute later

" all i can say is that this is good and she can sing whatever she wants" said molly

"what" said carey

" yea , we all have at least writtin something like that carey except not that discriptive" said molly chuckling.

" well fi sorry about that then you can sing it" said carey

" glad that was over ,see i always win care bear " said fi

" not always" said carey

" not always" said fi

The next morning fi was awokin by jack for a phone call at 11am in the morning.

'god i slept in that late, wonder who it could be '

" hello "

" hello fiona long time no hear , told you i would find you sooner or later hahahahahahhaha" said voice

" what do you want "

"your soul , your powers what else would you think a demon would want , i tried to kill you that day on the roof but your dad had to save you till next time fiona" said the voice

The phone went dead and fi hanged it up , shuddering she went down stair in the pajamas , not noticing anything around her ..................................................

Note : ok i know it's short but i can't write anymore , ok can you peoples give me some ideas what should happen or what you want to happen huhuhuhuhuhuhuh please , review please

Fiona12690 signing off ...........till next time so weird lovers


	5. weird things happening during sound chec...

Last time:

The phone went dead and fi hanged it up , shuddering she went down stair in the pajamas , not noticing anything around her ..................................................

Chapter 5: papa bear , and weird things happen during sound checks and carey's song.

About 2 weeks later, they were already on the road and they were only 10 minute from seeing papa bear and fi was excepted and no one could calm her down .

" ok who which one of you gave her suger " said irene

" clu " said jack, molly, and carey

" hey did not ok maybe a little , ok a lot " said clu

" hey how much longer " said an outta control fi

" 2 minutes "

"1 minute "

Just then jack whispered " wait for it" then the bus doors opened and fi ran out and hugged papa bear and john said,

" hey there cub, now tell me who gave you suger , was it clu again "

" yeppy , it was chocolate and jellybeans and some gummie bears ,and.................." she was cut off by clu's hand over her mouth .

" it wasn't that much right fi " said clu

" and some snickers,and milky ways......." said fi as clus hand went back over her mouth .

" well you out did yourself clu , no you get to watch fi till she calms down and when it's her turn for sound check bring her to me ." said john

" clu i'll help you look after her " said jack laughing

" thanks man" said clu

" behave" said irene

20 minute later

Fi , clu and jack found themselves in the attic fi's suger high was now over and she was her normal self again.

" i know i left it here last time i was up here" said fi

" what exactly are we looking for fi" said jack

Fi searched the attic a little more and she found what she was looking for , her rings.

" these " said fi as she pulled out three rings that looked exactly like the ones fi ad molly have.

" they look exactly the same as yours" said clu

" they are well they belong to you guys , they have your name engraved in them , put them on " said fi

Clu and jack put there rings on and jack said,

" who's that one for"

" carey"

" these will let me keep track of you , only if your in trouble" said fi

" Really , these work this way" said jack

" ya, you'll know if there someone missing or in trouble "said fi

Just then the floor under fi broke and she was falling threw the floor when clu and jack caught her under her arms and the whole band including , fi's and jack's mom looked up and saw her baby hanging out from the celining.

" uhhhhhh hi mom, everyone" said fi

" cluett james bell get down here now " said irene

" fiona elizabeth phillips, and jackson daniel phillips get down here right now " said molly

10 minutes they came down stairs.

" Guys i thought i told you to watch her , and fiona baby what is with you everytime we come here you have to fall threw a celing " said molly said , half serious and half joking

" ummmunnnuuhhhhhh the celing's like me " said fi

" we'll discuss this later , it's your turn to sing for tomarrow " said molly

" ok cub whatcha want to sing first " said john

Fi smiled as she looked at carey and said ,

" you make me sick"

Molly smiled too and was having a horrible time controling her laughter.

" ok ready then " said fi as she started to sing.

Fi:

1 - You make sick

I want you and I'm hatin' it

Got me lit like a candlestick

Get too hot when you touch the tip

I'm feeling it, I gotta get a grip and

It's driving me crazy baby don't you quit

Can't get enought of it

You got me going again

Baby you got me going again

You make sick

We was doing eight 0 on the freeway

In the six double O bumpin' Isley

He was gettin' kind of close, kind of touchy

Guess he had a little too much Hennesy

He told me that he wanna go home

With me up on the hill to my condo

Told me he would keep it all on the low-low

But I told him boo I don't really know though

He got closer to me

It started getting deep

He had me in a zone

When he started to show me things

I never saw before

Baby was smooth but I knew it was game

Helluva cool but you men are the same

The way he licked his lips

And touched my hips I knew that he was slick

Repeat 1

In the six now

So hot, had to roll all the windows down

Isley had me thinking 'bout them sheets now

Wonderin should I really take it there now?

He told me he would make it worth it

I'm thinking how many times have I heard this

Kinda funny but I wasn't even nervous

All his slick ass lines was kinda workin

I felt my knees get weak

His body was calling me

Just couldn't take the heat

Anyway it was two or three

Had to get out the streets

Baby was cool but I knew it was game

Said he was too smooth to be screamin my name

But even though we made the best of it

I still told him this

Repeat 1

Hmm...yeah

Repeat 1 (2x)

I want you and I'm hatin it

Hot when you touch the tip

I'm feeling it

I gotta get a grip and

It's driving me crazy baby don't you quit

Can't no, no, no, no

Oh, you make sick

I want you and I'm hating it

" whoa , fiona great job " said john

" thanks" said fi

" now for the next one" said molly

" mom you pick"

" ok how bout this one , ........"

30 minutes later they were all done .

" ok were done ,"

" yay now break time yay " said fi

" looks like the suger wore off"

In the corner jack, clu and carey were talking about doing something fi just couldn't here what it is .

" ok now i want to say something to say " said john " i've added three more people to the last part of the show and , and they have volentered a little song that they want to sing "

" lets bring up carey, jack and clu " said john

" what " said molly ,fi and irene .

" ned you don't look so surprized " said molly

" i knew about it" said ned

The music started and so did carey.

Carey:

/ you know our love was ment to be , the kind of love that would last foreva.................., and i want you here with me,

from tonight and to the end of time, you should know,/

Carey,clu and jack:

/ everywhere i go, your always on my mind,in my heart ,my soul, baby ..., you the meaning in my life, your the inspiration,

you bring feeling to my life yourthe inspiration, wanna have you near me , i wanna have you hear me sayin" no one needs you more than i need you,./

Jack: and i know yes i know that it's plain to see,

Carey, jack ,and clu: that were in love when were together,

Carey:

/now i know that i need you here with me, from tonight to the end of time, you should know......everywhere i go your always on my mind , you in my heart your in my soul./

Carey, jack, clu,:

/you them meaning in my life your the inspiration, you bring feelin to my life your the inspiration, wanna have you near me wanna here me sayin ," no one needs you more than i ,wanna have you near me wanna here me sayin ," no one needs you more than i ,you them meaning in my life your the inspiration, you bring feelin to my life your the inspiration, when you love somebody,till the end of time, when you love some body,/

clu: / your always on my mind/

Carey, jack,clu:

/when you love somebody,till the end of time, when you love some body,/

Carey:

/ no one needs you more than i "/

Carey,jack,clu:

/when you love somebody,till the end of time, when you love some body,/

Carey:

/your always on my mind.............................../

They finished the song and everyone was shocked , basically thee voices , and fi got up and congratulated them on a wonderful piece ,

" guys that was beautiful " said fi

" glad you liked it " said carey smirking

" you cease to amaze me " said fi

" it's one of my talents" said carey

"carey, fi, lets go to the roof " said jack

Note : Hey ya , no i don't own any songs i use hahahahahaha these are like episodes that go on forever yeppy well hope you like this chapter i expect some wonderful reviews thanks .

Fiona12690 signing off ..........till next time so weird lovers


	6. The roof, the banshees , and surprzes

Last time:

"carey, fi, lets go to the roof " said jack

Chapter 6 : the roof ,the banshee's help, and surprizes

"ok lets go" said fi

" of course " said carey .

They went to the roof and fi saw letters , like the same writng she saw on that buliding in new york, fiona.

" i say we leave the roof" said fi

" why fi , " said jack as he turned around as he saw the banshee come near fiona , fi turned around and saw her and the banshee screamed , at fiona .

" i warned ya little fiona.., stop summoning me , unless ...."said the banshee

" she didn't i did" said rick as he appeared next to fiona .

" rick why have you summoned me " said the banshee

" i need them " said rick

" of course , i'll take you there " said the banshee as she transported them all to the door of juguement { you know the episode when fi goes to saves her grandfathers soul from the banshee ,and molly sings the song "the rock" that episode now do you remember}

" this place again" said fi

Everyone looked at fi in shock and rick also he looked more shocked then anyone.

" What place is this "said clu

" This is what decides who's time it's to die" said the banshee

" How will this door help us " said jack

" i'll be back " said the banshee

10 minutes later.

" Rick they will not help you , " said the banshee

" why not "

" they do not trust you " said the banshee " but they said they will trust little fiona"

" i will not let her go in there "said rick

" it is not your choice , it's hers " said the banshee

" i won't let you go " said rick

" i'm going "

" thank you dear fiona , you will save us all i thank you for that" said the banshee

" fiona ................." said rick

Fiona ignored her fathers calls to her . once she was inside she was surrounded by spirits , and they were all speaking .

" what are your wishes here fiona ,that is what we will at least give you , cause you are the one who can save us all" said james o'sainhan

" i wish for help agaisnt the evil , that will hurt anyone , " said fi

" granted" said james

" i wish for protection apon my family and friends" said fi

" granted" said james

" i wish for my father to be alive once more ,powers and all" said fi

" what will you give up for that " said jessica o'sainhan

" part of my magic" said fi

" it will be granted now " said james " but which part will you give up , the power to move things or to see the paranormal dear fiona"

" to move things" said fi " they don't know about that power , and i will risk my life for the sake of my wish " said fi

" fiona elizabeth o'sainhan,your wish has been granted" said james

Outside of the doors

Rick felt strange, he saw his body coming back to him , carey, jack and clu rushed over to him and a few minutes rick's body came back to him.

" oh my god , "said clu as he spoted fiona close to the doors"fi hey fi wake up" all of them ran to fi and clu .Fi was freezing cool her jacket was missing so carey took off his and put it around her .

" Fi wake up , hey fi-fi, fi-fi wake up " said clu

" shudda clu i'm not a dog" said fi in a muffled voice

" no but you were turned in to one " said clu

Now fi was awake .and carey was holding her seeing everyone's worried faces .

" hello , again fiona" said rick

" daddy , " said fi as he bent down do to hug her" it worked"

"what did " said jack

" daddy's alive again" said fi as she fell asleep again .

The banshee came out the won that brought them there.

" she was brave ,she gave up something so you would come back rick with your powers and your life , she was generous to you and the rest of you . she got her wishes granted"

" areil , what were they," said rick

" for help in the final battle, protection for her family and friends , and your life rick , she gave up something she's never used before , who knew a little girl would have so much power " said areil o'sainhan " i'll bring you home well to see your wife and friends they might have a search party looking for these four "

" proboly" said carey " and i still need to learning those songs of fi's by tomarrow "

" i thought you already had them down by now " said jack

" i do but ,"said carey as he got cut off by clu.

" you don't want to mess up in front of her" said clu

" yep "

They found themselves in front off the hotel ,

" what songs is she singing" said rick

" you make me sick,

2. pretty in scarlet

3.miracles happen

4.ladies

5. and a song i only know the notes too but not the words." said carey " thats all i know "

" I only know pretty in scarlet" said rick

" well your in for a surprize, with the word of a few songs" said jack

" why?" said rick

" just trust us mr.p , you don't want to know" saic clu

They got in the hotel and fi woke up and she asked to be put down , within that moment she ran into the hotel and she yelled ,

" i'll be back in a few ok" said fi as she ran to the elevator .

" ok and don't fall a celing again " yelled carey

" she fell threw a ceiling " said rick wanting to go to his daughter to make sure that doesn't happen.

" yep twice" said jack

" twice " yelled rick and carey

" yeah jack and me were there to catch her again" said clu remembering the first time .

" same place too " said clu , Then jack elbowed clu in the stomach .

" and she's not allowed in the attic again" said clu again

" gosh, your like fi on a suger high , you two never shut up" said jack

" oh thats funny jack really " said fi coming out of the elevator." got anymore "

" of course there just to good to use on you " said jack

" ahhhhhhh i'm touched ,not " said fi

" whats your problem , "said jack

" someone broke into my room , "said fi " damn gremilns" fi whispered the last part .

" nah they didn't get anything important , " said fi again holding her laptop, suddenly it went missing," damn it that isn't fair , give me back my laptop , don't make me throw coffee that hurt last time didn't it"

" coffee, fi quit yelling " said jack " people are stareing"

"so .........your point would be i want my pretty laptop back" fi said as she saw a gremlin and she got hot scalding coffee and the gremlin with her laptop stopped and quickly returned her laptop and ran off.

Clu was laughing cause he remembered what remembered last time she chased a gremlin with coffee.

"clu whats funny , " said jack

" fi ....... last time we saw gremlins it was hallarious and i just remembered it " said clu

Just then fi came up behind clu and said,

" how would you like your coffee, clu , scalding or scalding . said fi and he ran away .

" i hate gremlins but threatin them with coffee they'll behave " said fi

Clu came back and said,

" put down the coffee and and , fi look a ghost"

" where , where " said fi " hey not funny i thought you were serious now, remember i know where you sleep clu " said fi

Carey just then grabbed fi from behind and pulled her away from clu , and said ,

" clu run " said carey

" hey i thought you would be on my side" said fi kissing carey.

" sorry family helps family fi you know that and plus whered you get coffee anyways " said carey

" not telling" said fi , just then ned came in and said,

" fiona , your late for class and you have an over do term paper , hey rick" ned said as he walked away and then he came back " how , oh my god " as he hugged his best friend .

" hey ned good to see you too, so wheres molly and irene" said rick

" in the studio with john talking about tomarrows preformance and it turns out fi's first, " said ned

" what? " said fi fainting , and carey caught her.

" dad my girlfriend keeps getting more sleep than me or clu put together this way , what with everyone trying to scared the hell out of her." said carey "and now i shall steal fiona away and you won't see her till tonight good bye "

With that carey took her upstairs , and everyone just stared at the site that went on.

" well thats nice ," said ned

" yep " said rick

" ya know we won't see them till later " said ned

" really, well thats well nice too " said rick

" yep" said ned

upstairs

" fi , fi wake up " said carey

" care bear" said fi

" yep , you fainted " said carey " don't ever do that again please you scared me again and earlier when you came out of those doors i was scared you wouldn't live"

" Really i never thought i would either " said fi

" what and you went threw it anyways " said carey

" yeah i did , had to protect everyone " said fi

" fi , stop thinking about other people, and let people protect you , let me protect you ok. " said carey crying " i don't want to loose you and i don't plan to" said carey

" i love you carey"

" i love you too fiona " said carey kissing her on the lips .

"go back to sleep fi" said carey

" ok .... wake me up later carey" said fi

" yeah ok fi " said carey

Downstairs

" molly........................."

Note : ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh what happens now hahahahahaha well you have to read the next chapter to find out so please give me reviews no flames please thanks .

Fiona12690 signing off .....................till next time so weird lovers


	7. reaction, sound check 2 , and unexpected...

Last time:

"go back to sleep fi" said carey

" ok .... wake me up later carey" said fi

" yeah ok fi " said carey

downstairs

"molly..........."

Chapter 7: reactions, 2 sound check, unexpected guests.

" molly " said rick

Molly, irene and john turned around and molly saw rick and fainted and rick ran over to her and caught her .

" mol's hey ya no fair can't sleep on me, mol's wake up " said rick

" rick , but ...but how " said molly

" the kids , all of them , found away don't ask me how , you have to ask fiona that mol's " said rick

" oh god your back " said molly as she cryed and hugged the death out of rick

Molly let go of rick and kissed him and then john and irene came forwand and hugged there friend to death too.

" my god i can't believe it " said irene

" me nither rick it's a miracle man" said john

" well i thanks fiona for all of it she was the only one that actually saw me besides carey that is" said rick

" what do you mean by that carey was the only one who saw you besides fiona" said irene

" carey could see me while i was dead and he was the one who gave fi her ring the night i died , carey new about it , he knew what would happen and fi she well could see me when i came to visit her which couldn't be very often cause lots of evil things out there , they already tried to kill fi while'll she was with rachel on the roof , jack new something was wrong so he followed rachel and fi on to the roofand when i didn't show up they were about to leave and the door let jack and rachel threw but it wouldn't let fi threw and the evil thing pushed fiona over the ledge and tried to kill her but i saved her and then i told her to run " said rick

" what ?! " said molly

" and they you knew something was wrong didn't you , " said rick

" i almost fell off the stage and i was dizzy" said molly

" really" said irene

" yeah , it was like death it self was pulling me there" said molly

" my god and you never told me this" said irene

" nope didn't think it was, well important , i heard fi scream and i kept looking into the adiance for fi and i couldn't see her or rachel at all " said molly

" sorry to break up this reuion" said john " but don't we now have reheasel , and where is baby cub"

" fi's sleeping , and carey's with her , he said he wouldn't leave her alone gain if anyones life depended on it" said clu

" how would know this clu" said irene

" saw them earlier , quite comfy if i say so myself" said jack

" he bit my finger for just trying to wake up fi see i got proof" said clu holding out his fingers " it hurt i had to resist not to scream "

" clu you never listen to me do you don't wake up the scary girl " said jack

" fi's not scary " said clu

" then you haven't seen her when she has insomnia then "said jack " then wakes up then"

" no i think i got that on tape once but then fi ruined the tape by trying to flush it down the toilet and then she went back to sleep " said clu

Rick , irene, ned, molly, and john were laughing .

Upstairs

" fi , fi time to wake up " said carey

" no, more sleep" said fi

" i know but time to wake up " said carey " we have rehearsal"

" fine , good thing i'm only doing this concert once and then i'll get to go to sleep." said fi

" i know baby , but right now we need to go to rehersal " said carey

" now lets go" said fi

" your going to go down there like that " said carey

" yep lets go plus then they may see how bad i need sleep and then i get to go to back to sleep" said fi

" hahahahahahaha nope you won't, here fi want candy" said carey

" yes gimmie gimmie please "said fi as she ate the candy and she was back on her sugar high again this time thanks to carey.

" now fi lets go downstairs and sing for rehersal again now come on " said carey

" ok lets go, " said fi as she ran down the stairs

" lets race " said fi

" no fi , no you might fall " said carey

" why?" said fi

" cause thats what happens" said carey

" why" said fi

"cause" said carey

" cause why" said fi

" ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, " said carey

" i can do that too" said fi " want to see "

" no "

"why"

" cause "

" cause why" said fi as she walked into the main hallway where the parents ,clu, jack , also the band were.

" just because" said carey " fi look theres clu he has candy go chase him "

" ok , clu............ jack.............." said fi running over to them and the parents.

" who gave her sugar" said jack

" ok fi go run around , look for a ghost or go burn a gremlin " said clu

" ok , sounds like fun" said fi

" fi , we have practice , " said molly

" i almost got away too , darn must be quite next time" said fi laughing

" so who's singing first , now you or me " said fi

" you " said molly

" how bout we do you make me sick first"said fi

" god " said carey " now get on stage but leave blacky with jack"

**/1 - You make me sick**

**I want you and I'm hatin' it **

**Got me lit like a candlestick **

**Get too hot when you touch the tip **

**I'm feeling it, I gotta get a grip and **

**It's driving me crazy baby don't you quit **

**Can't get enought of it **

**You got me going again **

**Baby you got me going again **

**You make sick **

**We was doing eight 0 on the freeway **

**In the six double O bumpin' Isley **

**He was gettin' kind of close, kind of touchy **

**Guess he had a little too much Hennesy **

**He told me that he wanna go home **

**With me up on the hill to my condo **

**Told me he would keep it all on the low-low **

**But I told him boo I don't really know though **

**He got closer to me **

**It started getting deep **

**He had me in a zone **

**When he started to show me things **

**I never saw before **

**Baby was smooth but I knew it was game **

**Helluva cool but you men are the same **

**The way he licked his lips **

**And touched my hips I knew that he was slick **

**Repeat 1 **

**In the six now **

**So hot, had to roll all the windows down **

**Isley had me thinking 'bout them sheets now **

**Wonderin should I really take it there now? **

**He told me he would make it worth it **

**I'm thinking how many times have I heard this **

**Kinda funny but I wasn't even nervous **

**All his slick ass lines was kinda workin **

**I felt my knees get weak **

**His body was calling me **

**Just couldn't take the heat **

**Anyway it was two or three **

**Had to get out the streets **

**Baby was cool but I knew it was game **

**Said he was too smooth to be screamin my name **

**But even though we made the best of it **

**I still told him this **

**Repeat 1 **

**Hmm...yeah **

**Repeat 1 (2x) **

**I want you and I'm hatin it **

**Hot when you touch the tip **

**I'm feeling it **

**I gotta get a grip and **

**It's driving me crazy baby don't you quit **

**Can't no, no, no, no **

**Oh, you make sick **

**I want you and I'm hating it/**

Rick was shocked at what was coming out of his daughters mouth .

Jack was just as shocked as his dad.

" lets go for miracle happen " said john

**/Miracles happen, miracles happen **

**You showed me faith is not blind **

**I don't need wings to help me fly **

**Miracles happen, miracles happen **

**I can't imagine living my life without you now **

**Not ever having you around **

**We found our way out **

**(on you I can depend) **

**Don't have to look back to realize how far we've come **

**There are million reasons **

**I'm lookin up **

**I don't want this to end **

**Nothin **

**Nothin should ever bring you down **

**Knowing what goes around will come around **

**You showed me faith is not blind **

**I don't need wings to help me fly **

**Miracles happen, once in a while **

**When you believe **

**(miracles happen) **

**You showed me dreams come to light **

**That takin a chace on us was right **

**All things will come with a little time **

**When You believe **

**There is no question we found the missing pieces **

**Our picture is complete **

**It's fallen into place **

**(it's fallen into place) **

**This is out moment, you and I are looking up **

**Someone is watching over us **

**Keeping me close **

**Closer to you everyday **

**Nowhere **

**Nowhere on earth i'd rather be **

**No one can take this away from you and me **

**You showed me faith is not blind **

**I don't need wings to help me fly **

**Miracles happen, once in a while **

**When you believe **

**(miracles happen) **

**You showed me dreams come to life **

**That takin a chace on us was right **

**All things will come with a little time **

**When You believe **

**When you believe **

**The soul is a shining light **

**When you believe **

**The heart has the will to fight **

**You can do anything, don't be afraid **

**We're gonna find our way **

**You showed me faith is not blind **

**I don't need wings to help me fly **

**Miracles happen, once in a while **

**When you believe **

**(miracles happen) **

**You showed me dreams come to light **

**That takin a chace on us was right **

**All things will come with a little time **

**When You believe **

**You showed me faith is not blind **

**I don't need wings to help me fly **

**Miracles happen, once in a while **

**When you believe/**

The rest of the rehearsal went on like that and as they were almost done when the glass suddenly broke in and everyone was slamed to the ground but nothing hit them it , and something came out of the wall behind fi and grabbed and................................................................

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

Note : hey ya i'm not telling what happens next got to read the next chapter hahahahahhaahha love all of you that reviewed glad you like.

no flames please none nada thanks again.

Fiona12690 signing off .........till next time so weird lovers .


	8. Demons ,and getting away

Last time:

The rest of the rehearsal went on like that and as they were almost done when the glass suddenly broke in and everyone was slamed to the ground but nothing hit them it , and something came out of the wall behind fi and grabbed her and.......................................

Chapter 8: demons, getting away

"let me go " said fi as she tried to get out of the shadows grasped but it just held harder and it sucked her into the wall .

Carey was unconsious , and jack had a cut donw the side of his face bleeding and was unconsious too. the adults were fine, clu was unconsious and also had a broken wrist.

"kids " said molly and rick , running to the checking them and the others were right behind them ,

" wheres fiona" said rick worring about his little girl.

" sonething grabbed her rick i saw it" said molly

" me too" said irene

" I'm going after my baby " said rick

" same here ,"said molly and rick just said

" no "

" i lost you once , i won't lose you again " said molly

" i'm in " said jack

" no!!!!!!!!!! " said molly

" no jack you need to help out here" said rick

" no , i'm going and your not going to do anything about it " said jack " she's my sister , and i will get her back "

" yep, i agree with jack , " said clu

"i'd have to say the same , once were together you don't drift apart" said carey.

Everyone looked to carey and stared ,

" what and you have never read a book" said carey

"ok lets go" said molly

"how she got sucked into a wall" said irene

" thats how were going" said rick

" threw the wall?" said john

" portal really" said rick" demons love using them"

As rick said that fi was spit out of the portal ,

" Fi " said everyone as they went to hug fi .

" what , what happened " said fi

" you got sucked up into a portal" clu

" really don't remember it, just remember the glass blowing in" said fi

"whoa , you don't remember anything " said clu

"nope " said fi

" you should remember going in it and going out it " said rick

" don't even remember leaving " said fi " i'm going upstairs ok"

"ok " said molly

Fi went upstairs and into the room she shared with her mom and she saw that her laptop was on and it said you got mail .

" wonder who it's from " said fi as she clicked on it .

' Hello fiona ,

it's ariel just wondering child if you are ok with your wishes , your ansesters are worried for you , so there sending extra protection. bye fiona.

Ariel O'sainhan

Knock Knock Knock

" come in " said fi

The door opened and the guys walked in and fi was updating her website .The last one to come in was her dad basically fi was the only girl in the room.

" what are you doing baby" said rick

" updating my website " said fi

" yep fi has all of the paranormal stuff she's seen all of her life" said clu

" yep , and everyone usually i have lots of help finding things, annie sent me lots of things when she was living with everyone here " said fi" callie been on watch too , she's even saw aliens and jack still doesn't think i've seen aliens "

" nope that was a fluck, fi , " said jack

" oh please you know it's true " said fi

" everyone with esp yeah,right " said carey

" no that was the time when we saw the crop circles , it was in the wheat , the crop circles they were cool" said clu " that guy was creepy though"

" Really creepy , yep atleast clu's on myside" said fi

" welcome fi , now lets go scope out the city and see if the are any ghosts" said clu

Note : hey ya sorry this is a short chapter but my history homework can't wait anymore hahahahaha , well stay tuned for the next episode of "the muse of enchantment " ,

Review please no flames thanks.

Fiona12690 signing off.........till next time so weird lovers.


	9. Ghost and tricks

lAST TIME:

" nope that was a fluck, fi , " said jack

" oh please you know it's true " said fi

" everyone with esp yeah,right " said carey

" no that was the time when we saw the crop circles , it was in the wheat , the crop circles they were cool" said clu " that guy was creepy though"

" Really creepy , yep atleast clu's on myside" said fi

" welcome fi , now lets go scope out the city and see if the are any ghosts" said clu

Chapter 9: bodies and tricks

" ok now thats fun" said fi

" i know thats why i suggested it , sooooooo lets go " said clu

" are you guys coming" said fi

" nope have fun " said carey

" sorry ,not this time baby" said rick

" jack" said fi

" nope , going to bug the adults" said jack

" so it's just me and the fister , looking for trouble" said clu

" yep just like old times " said fi " now we try to find ghost theres a haunted house a few blocks from here or maybe we might find something new" said fi as she took her laptop off the desk .

The two of them walked out of the hotel and clu said,

" well that would be interesting, i swear i saw the boogieman when i was 12 " said clu

" really cool i've never seen him or her , cluett , " said fi

" don't say my whole first name it's imbassresing , god mom could only think of that when she was having me " said clu

" yep, but if you were a girl you would have been named cassitopia" said fi jokingly

" don't scare me like that fi" said clu

" why it's fun , said fi laughing " look were here"

They went in and soon they both felt like there feet were on fire and they looked down and they saw a pool of blood by there feet and something was dripping on fi's clothes , it was blood,she looked up and saw bodie's and screamed and so di clu , they then ran all the way to the hotel , and went into the middle of the hotel where everyone else was and they were breathing hard and they sat on the floor not planning to get up at all.

" you two are back early , why?, didn't find anything" said carey

" no....... we found some.......thing " said clu

" what was it ? " said jack

" dead ....... bodies.......hanged by there necks,.......so much blood , massacure...... lots of blood " said fi who was histerical and was now being takin upstairs by carey .

" it was scary all of those dead people , blood so red and pretty , wanted to play in it . " said fi

" bodies grabbed us , and blood is all over you see it your touching it." said fi

Then rick came in to find clu and his daughter looking like they were insane .

" Carey where are you and fiona going , " said rick

" to calm her down , before she goes insane " said carey

" now why would she go insane ???????" asked rick

" daddy it was horrifing , dead bodies , blood so pretty , wanted to play in it hahahhahahaaha" said fi

" so beautiful in deed , it was red and came down the celing , and and it was art work yet so scary " said clu " ran down the bodies and when some askes me if i've ever saw a dead bodie , i'll say yes." said clu slowly still tramitized .

" hahahahahahahaha " laughed fi

" fi , baby well go put you to sleep " said carey

" yes sleep sounds good , boris." said fi

" sertinly , it does natasha" said carey

Within an hour fi and carey drifted to sleep and they just stayed together like that ,fi laied on carey's chest and with carey's protective arms around her.

Downstairs , rick ,clu and jack were talking and clu was calm and not histerical like fi.

" so your saying that you heard fi scream and you didn't see anything , and then something tapped you on the shoulder and it was bloody , and dead , and half it's face was missing." said jack

" yeah it was" said clu

" what did fiona see" said rick

" i don't really know it was like someone cut off this persons hands and had slashes down there bodies, and them being hanged by there necks" said clu

" well lets go see how there doing up there " said rick

" ok lets go " said jack and clu

The guys walked to fi's room and opened the door and saw fi and carey sleeping on her bed and rick saw that and smiled .

" they look so happy like that yea know " said clu

" yep , ya know they'll never live this down " said jack

" so true " said clu

" oh leave the soon to be married couple alone" said rick

"Dad did you say what we think you said" said jack

" nope " said rick " i really don't know what your talking about"

" yes you did mr.p " said clu

" nope i really don't know what your saying" said rick

" what did he say " said molly as she came from down the hall .

" mr.p said oh leave the soon to be married couple alone impling to fi and carey" said clu

" oh really , your planing with out me now thats not fair , a wedding when lets see christmas , that would be good " said molly

" yes it will" said rick

They all didn't know that fi and carey were awake now and here they were planing there wedding , then carey said,

" so how do you know i already asked fi to marry me ,mr.p " said carey jokingly and fi caught on and pulled out her ring that she bought in seattle before she came home ,{ it was real of course} and showed everyone. and they all turned pale.

" yeah isn't it beautiful , mom and we've already planed our wedding , it is during christmas " said fi

" anything for my baby " said carey

" I was joking , and and ..... you asked her to marry you and planned it already " said rick

" yes the sooner the better " said carey

Carey and fi couldn't handel it anymore they busted out laughing ,and rick was just stareing at them .

" whats so funny " said rick

" were not really getting married or anything , she's just my girlfriend right now but till the future that'll change" said carey

" that was fun we sould do that to your parents now" said fi

" yes it would be intertaining , " said carey

"So your not getting married " said rick

" Not yet " said carey

" now that was a dirty trick fiona" said jack

" i know , it's for all the times you made me look like a fool and for the teaseing " said fi

"molly was in on it " said carey

" what????????!!!!!!!!!!" said clu, rick and jack

" hey it was fun , and plus i had fun doing it and when will it be time to do that to irene and ned now that would be funny "said molly

" yeah it would , but after naptime again i'm sleepy " said fi

" i'll let you sleep , night fi " said carey getting up to leave .

" who said you could leave carey" said fi pulling carey on top of her and jack coughed to get there attention , and carey was horrified and fi just said ,

" when your done staring close the door , this ain't no peep show ," said fi giggleing and half asleep.Carey still looked horrified but liked when he was,and he got on the bed besides fi and they both said ,

" night and goodnight "

They closed the door and fi said,

" carey" Whispered fi

" yes"

" i love you so much" said fi

"i love you always and forever fi " said carey kissing fi on the cheek ."fi would you do me the honor of becoming my wife for real when the time is right"

" yes i will carey" said fi

Note: hello again, how'd you like , please say it was good or something i thought it was good myself , well it's up to you the reveiwers them selves so really how was it hahahahahaah reveiw and tell me ok remember no flames ok .

Fiona12690 signing off ...... till next time so weird lovers


	10. the performance and something else

Last time:

"i love you always and forever fi " said carey kissing fi on the cheek ."fi would you do me the honor of becoming my wife for real when the time is right"

" yes i will carey" said fi

Chapter 10: The preformance and somthing else

2 Hours later , carey woke up and he knew that fi was gone so he decided to get up and get ready for the preformance.

Carey met everyone downstairs and saw that they were almost ready to leave and they were getting set up in the bus .

" Carey your up " said clu " good now you can go and help fi "

" hahahaha ok clu , i will ." said carey

Carey walked over to fi and said,

what are you doing over heard by yourself " said carey as he heard fi chanting something

" nothin just got done packing my stuff really " said fi trying to stop from chanting the song her aunt milinda taught her to help her sing and to perform the show her and her cousins while she lived in seattle .

" what were saying fi" said carey

" nothin" said fi a little quickly " why?"

" nothin , what you were saying , i thought you'd like to share" said carey

" nope , i don't " said fi

" ok you can tell me later , or when your ready" said carey

" good now lets go and help everyone else" said fi

" ok lets go" said carey

10 minutes later the two of them were either helping loading stuff or clowning around with jack or clu sometimes you'd find fi singing some of cher 's songs along with her mom and the cd and they both had the voices to sound like cher her self.

They got done earlier and so they decided to go to lunch and they went to renna's { hey that place rules} .

" so what is everyone eating " sais molly as her and rick went to get the pizzas .

" food" said the guys and everyone laughed.

" basically, 2 pepperoni pizza's , one with everything, and 1 cheese and pineapple." said fi

" how do you know that's what we wanted " said jack

" if i have had to live with lets see guys all my life i should know what pizzas they like" said fi " plus unlike most people i pay attention"

" huh" said clu

" see i have made my point" said fi " i'm going to the restroom "

" ok " said molly

20 minutes later fi still wasn't back , and rick told everyone to go ahead and eat , so he went to find his daughter.

"Fiona, " rick said , he then saw her outside and he went out there.

" fiona , what are you doing out here?" said rick

" i need some fresh air , i wasn't feeling good " said fi

" you should have come and told me , do you need to lay down ?" said rick

" yeah i think i do " said fi

" here let me help you get there " said rick

They got fi on the bus and she felt like she was going to faint and then she did.

" fiona , baby on " said rick as he brought her to her bed and layed her down, and went in the bath room and looked for a thermometer , he found it a minute later and he went back to his little girl , and found she had gotten worse in the last few minutes.

" fi put this under her tounge" said fi, a few minutes later it beeped and her temperture was, " 102.3"

" baby, get some rest ok " said rick " i'm going to get your mother"

" o...k" said fi

Before he left he put a cold washcloth on her head , " i'll be back in a few minutes"

Rick went back into the restrant and everyone looked at him.

" where's fi" said jack

" she's sick , she has a temp of 102.3 " said rick

" but she wasn't sick when we came here?" said clu

" well things happen , sometimes quickly" said rick

They all got on the bus and molly went to fi , and the others besides rick , stayed in the living room .

In fi's room

" hey baby" said molly " how ya feeling?"

" fine" said fi " we have to get ready for the concert mom " said fi as she started to get up but her dad pushed her back down .

" nope baby your sick you can't go on " said rick

" yes i can i promised mom i could do it." said fi

" baby that doesn't matter right now you do" said molly

" but......" said fi about to protest but rick stopped her .

" listen to your mom , fiona, baby just go to sleep" said rick caressing his hand with her face .

As fi was falling asleep she said " sorry mom"

They exited her room and again everyone looked up .

" mol's how is she?" said irene

" she's sick and she won't be singing as much as she protests" said molly

" i know thats right" said irene " wouldn't even lets any of the kids out of my site if i had anything to do with that"

Carey , just got up and went into fi's room , and just sat watching her.

Back in the living room,

" well we now know he won't leave in till she better " said irene smiling.

" yep" said molly " he'll be there for awhile"

" yep" said irene

" so after this performance where are we going after this mom" said clu

" well seattle , they want to have you in seattle again " said irene

" so were stuck with fi 2 and 3 again " said jack laughing

" jack, maggie and maranda aren't that scary " said clu

" yeah right" said jack

" ok i'd admit , there proboly aliens, no wonder fi gets along with them so much" said clu

" well just that they like there cousin doesn't mean there creepy or weird , maybe there just ok, the strange , " said molly " you didn't hear me say that"

" huh" said clu and jack

2 hours later

" i'm going to see how fi's doing" said molly as she got up and left for fi's room .

Molly went into fiona's room and saw carey in a chair and he was asleep , so molly took a blanket and put a blanket on him and she noticed that him and fi were holding hands and she smiled .

Molly went over to fi and felt her forehead and took fi temperture and her fever had gone down and was going lower when carey put his arm around fi in his sleep and molly didn't know what was happening but suddenly fi's fever was broken .

" oh my god, " said molly , Just then carey woke up.

" oh hey molly , whats wrong is it fi " said carey

" nothing, carey , fi's fine you helped her , see her tempurture is normal and that usually isn't normal , but i know you helped her and i thank you" said molly" now go to sleep , in here or your own bed"

" night molly , " said carey as he cuddled on the bed with fi . " if i have to move i'll kick someones butt and i'm serious" and molly laughed.

" well you have to get up for the concert , and maybe fi will ok to sing so you better have practiced carey" said molly

" uhhuh , night molly" said carey

"night carey , night baby" said molly

Molly came back into the room , and everyone looked at her.

" so how is she now " said clu

" perfect, it's gone" said molly

" is the even humanly possible" said irene.

" it is when you have an empath as a boyfriend ." said molly picking up a book and reading it as everyone looking at her.

" what?????" said irene

" what" said molly

" you said empath" said rick

" yea , i did so what carey's an empath so what it's not like everyone didn't know about it" said molly.

Then carey came out and everyone stared at him .

" what?" said carey " what did i do this time"

" nothing carey , they just like staring at people" said molly

"really ok................... " said carey.

" i thought you were asleep , " said molly

" was but i'm wide away , and wanting to do something ." said carey

" fine tell me how these sound" said molly

" fine" said carey

10 minutes later carey was done with them .

" not bad , needs more of a rise but not bad at all" said carey

" and what does that mean ?" said molly

" nothing , so what wats up and what are we doing" said carey avoiding molly's questions.

" well were having molly sing then were going , to seattle and going to see fi 2 and 3 again" said jack

" nice coparison jack" said fi sarcastically

" welcome ," said jack smiling." how ya feeling brat"

" wonderful , mr. brainyack "said fi as she went to go sit by carey.

" here we go again" said clu

" shut up cassietopia " said fi laughing

" fi , don't say that , you'll give me a heartattack " said clu

" really! " said fi happily

" don't sound so happy" said clu trying to keep a straight face.

" where did cassietopia come from" said jack

" yesterday , i told fi not to call me be my total first name sand she said if i was a girl mom would have proboly named me cassitopia " said clu

"nice name " said carey " but i like claire, told mom it was a nice name for a girl, i mean when you were born you looked like a girl"

" what , did not" said clu

" yep actually , you did," said irene

" what??????" said clu

" don't fret claire , it was a nice picture " said fi

" now your going to get it" said clu as he ran after fi .

" noooooooooo , ahhhhhhh get away noooooo , ahahahahahahahaa" said fi

" hey , you shouldn't have called me claire, fred " said clu

" well claire , why don't you go sit next to jessica and talk out your problems" said fi

" well why don't you go and talk to christina " said clu

" jessica" said jack " ok names jessy not jessica "

Everyone laughed and fi said,

" well jessy " said fi " why don't you come and challenge me ."

" to what " said jack

" a game " said fi with an evil glint . " i'll be back"

10 minutes later fi came back , carrying so cards.

" this is my favorite game " said fi

" whats the name " said jack

" you'll find out "

Five miutes later it was like poker everyone , had there cards and the were putting them down .

And when the did fi said.

" i win " and everyone looked at her like she was crazy .

" how?"

" i win" said fi

" how " said jack

" thats the game , i win " said fi " thats why it's my favorite game , cause i always win"

" there should be rules , the same rules for everyone" said jack

The others just watched , and laughed.

"well nope , my game my rules, the first rule is i always win eheheheheehehehehe" said fi

" this is a stupid game " said jack

" is not" said fi

" yea cause you made it up and you always win" said clu

" i know" said fi

That night everyone was getting ready for the performance and molly saw what fi was wearing and told her,

" fi , i wouldn't let your dad see you like that it seems we have lots of single guys out there and they'll be staring. and i heard you got a mysterious ending , with carey. " said molly

" some dancein' , some fun things, some stuff" said fi

" so it's proboly some other stuff kids do at clubs , " molly chuckled

"yep ,it'll be fun " said fi

On stage molly was having a great show ,, and when she was done with her part , the annocer came on the stage and said,

" that was molly phillips , god wasn't that wonderful , now not only do we have molly phillips but we have her daughter singing too , here she is fiona phillips"

The music started and she was surprized to have her newest song playing .

Back stage:

" since when has fi had this song " said carey { no fi had someone else play guitar.}

" just listen , carey " whispered molly in his ear, not letting anyone else hear her.

"k molly" said carey

On stage:

Fi :

**/ Baby , don't turn out the light,**

**i wanna see you look at me ,**

**whisper only truth tonight,**

**Not just promises and empty fantisies./**

**C**arey looked at fi even more lovingly, and he smiled at the next words she sang.

**Chorus:**

**/ i don't need a bed of roses ,**

**'cause roses wither away,**

**all i really need is honesty,**

**From someone with a strong heart , a gental head,**

**who'll take me as i am.**

**Baby, i need for you to know,**

**just exactly how i feel,**

**fiery passions come and go ,**

**i'd trade a millon pretty words, for one touch that that is real./**

**Repeat the chorus { ok}**

**/ from someone with a strong heart,a gental hand,**

**who'll take me as i am./**

Fi's song ended and everyone clapped and the audiance went wild , they loved it. Then fi was about done after 4 or 5 songs but she had one more to do .

{ ok i don't have the lyrics to this song but it's whitney houston's

"i have nothing" ok thats the song she's singing and the same voice.}

After she was done with her last song everyone was amazed at how wonderful it was , and she was getting off stage the applause came and she smiled and went to her family.

Once she reached back stage , enveloped in a hugged from carey and she returned it.Then everyone else congradulated her and hugged her.

" well that was fun ," said fi

" well it was a great performance" said molly

" well now really " said fi laughing.

" yep really ," said maranda coming from behind the door " fi that was great , so are you going to sing from now on, or what."

" hey maranda " said fi " what are you doing here?"

" well lets see i can't miss our cousins first and maybe only concert right" said Maggie coming from behind the door out of here.

" well , i wouldn't really care if anyone saw it , really " said fi

" what?! " said aunt milinda." well i'll have you know i did not force you to go to chorus , but you wanted to prove to jack you had some talent , which i mght say you have more then your dear old mother here, but who cares" laughed milinda as molly hugged her sister.

" how've you been little sis" said milinda

" wonderful" said molly." and you"

" well with the magic activity someone left in her room " said malinda as fi tried to leave quietly " fiona , quit trying to run away "

" it was maggie " said fi

" uhhuh yea she can barely keep a plate floating for 2 minutes, " said maranda

" hey, " said maggie

" hay is for horses , but try again" said fi

" well any weird stuff happen yet , that we should write down, or know or whatever" said maranda

" are you sure you want to know ?" said fi teasingly.

" yes yes yes yes " said the twins

" well ,lets see, it's like this , nothin happened isn't my life so boring" said fi

" lier " said maggie

" i'm a lier ,oh please coming from the girl who stopped time so she could kiss the boy she liked for 6 hours stright and sayin it was only ten minutes" said fi

" fi................" said maggie

" what , " said fi looking around .

" theres something differant with you" said maranda

" what? " said fi

" you didn't " said maggie

" what?" said fi

Just then maggie got a knife and threw it at fi.and fi doged it.

" why didn't you stop it or move it out of the way" said maranda

" i can't anymore , " said fi walking out side .

2hours later fi still wasn't back and everyone was looking for her , she wasn't on the bus , she wasn't in the park , she wasn't in the shops and they could only think of one place she would be and they looked there, there she was sleeping on the top of the roof with her jacket as a blanket and had a large gash and brusie on the side of her face and molly and rick were crying.

They both ran over to there daughter, and rick ran over to her and picked her up and she moaned and opened her eyes and it hurt to do that , but she said.

" sorry" said fi

" baby what happened , " said molly

" i fell , " said fi as her mother put her hamd to the brusie and gash to stop the bleeding, and fi had tears running out of her eyes but didn't scream out or cry.

" it'll be ok baby" said molly

" i know it will , sorry for running off, just........." said fi

" i know baby" said molly " lets go luckyly you won't need stictchs"

"go back to sleep now baby" said rick

" ok" said fi

They walked back to the bus and went threw the doors and rick went in with fi and everyone moved out of the way.

" carey come with me" said rick and nothing else.

" yes sir" said carey

they went into fi's room and rick took off fi's jacket and his and told carey to hold her .

" hold her , i'm going to put her arm back in place , it'll hurt her and i knew you could make it stop and you would help me. you always did before fi did ." said rick grabbing fi's arm" ok hold her tight and concentrate on her"

Carey did as he was told and all of a sudden fi was fine and she was waking up.

" hey , " said fi

Carey didn't know how to act so he jusst hugged her tight and kissed her forehead , rick left the two alone .

" fiona, why did you just leave, " said carey

" just had everyone looking at me in there, and i got a knife thrown at me , what do am i sappose to do , sit there and tell everyone , that my powers are gone , i can't do anything about it , i can die like that if i'm stabbed." said fi

" what anyone of us on this bus could die if we were stabbed." said carey

" no you wouldn't , the day my dad came back i gave up my powers to be a witch , but i can still see the paranormal . i got three wishes , when i went threw those doors and one of them were to have all of my powers to protect my loveones , and they gave me a chocie lost my powers , or loose my eyes o the paranormal, i chose to keep the paranormal and protect everyone. " said fi

" fiona, just let me protect you , you don't need to protect anyone baby , just let me protect you." said carey

" say something fi " said carey as fi moved her head to her feet ,and just stared at them." look at me fi , look at me"

" why did you pick me ?" said fi

Note : well was it good , bad , what i like reviews and i don't want any flames only reviews kkkkkkkkkkk well love ya , bye

Fiona12690 signing off ............till next time so weird lovers............


	11. Singing and the answer

Last time:

" fiona, just let me protect you , you don't need to protect anyone baby , just let me protect you." said carey

" say something fi " said carey as fi moved her head to her feet ,and just stared at them." look at me fi , look at me"

" why did you pick me"

Chapter 11: singing and the answer

" what , fi i love you, i would never do anything to hurt you , what are you thinking in your head" yelled carey

" i don't even know anymore" Whispered fi

" well don't think about it, ok now how bout we go and get you something to eat , ya ain't eaten yet today." said carey

" ok sounds good to me " said fi as she went in to the living room and she saw everyone and she began saying things at almost 90 miles an hour.

" i apoigizie and i'm sorry for yelling and running off won't happen again ." said fi

" well sorry for throwing a knife at you" said maranda

" i wasn't mad at you for that just don't do it again or you will wake up in the arctic ocean a popsicle" said fi seriously

" your kidding right" said maggie

" no, seeing human popsicles will be fun and i will just laugh " said fi looking like she was bored then she was smirking . and said , " gosh you two would think i would do that gosh i'm not that mean , jack is but not me"

" hey " said jack

" jack hay is for horses " said the twins

" see how scare it is , they talk together, and finish each others sentances , it's scary " said jack

Carey was now behind fi , and said ,

" ok how bout dinner everyone , it's late but who cares "

" i vote , chinese" said the twins

" i second that " said fi

" same here " said molly and irene

" i vote , italain spagetti " said jack

" with french fly's " said clu and then fi , jack ,and clu were laughing.

Everyone just stared at the three,and they all stopped and said,

" what?" said fi, jack and clu.

" i don't get it" said molly

" well it's more embassring for jack ms.p " said clu

" how " said molly

" he got turned in to a frog once" said fi

" really " said carey.

" yep, it was priceless " said jack " as the two of them say" glareing at fi and clu.

" well it was good" said fi " it's on my website"

" what????????" screamed jack

" well , you didn't get turned into a vampire on halloween last year " said fi

" what????? really " said carey

" it was her costume , maggie , cast a spell and it turns you in to your costume and fi was a really scary vampire , beautiful but scary " said maranda.

" and here i was at the theater getting ready for the show and 20 minutes into it , and here comes maggie and maranda screaming down the allyways , screaming and the audiance thought it was the show and in comes fi and everyone didn't know what was going on and she justs jumps onto the stage and we took the show from there , we made it a new tradition ,and a good show every halloween now. " said melinda

" wow, " said clu

" yeah for you , i wanted to drink blood the whole night " said fi shuddering." and thanks to maggie i looked like a tramp"

" hey i applogized like 100 millon times not my fault you picked between a dominatrixe and a vampire costume" said maggie laughing like there wasn't a tomarrow.

" i did not pick that out amy did and so did you" said fi

" yeah right you said get you any costume" said maggie

" yeah somthing good , not making me like i want to have sex with every guy i walk by" said fi

" yea but you did get 60 phone numbers" said maranda

" true" said fi

" lets get off this subject " said carey " or i'll never get to sleep tonight"

" ok that sounds good " said jack

" clu, what are you thinking about" said jack

" food" said clu

" yep, i second that" said fi

" well lets go then "said rick .

They pulled into a chinese restrant , and they ordered , and ate and then decided to leave and for some reason , the parents told the kids to go see a movie or something , and well meet you in the karoke bar down the street.

" sure, thats fine with us " said the twins ,and fi

" yep the girls answered for us too" said jack

"ok then we'll meet you in an hour." said irene

The kids went off and the twins told fi something , and she was laughing.

" what did they say ? " said jack asking fi.

" well if you were a woman we'd tell you." said maranda

" fi'll tell us" said clu " won't you fi-ster"

" no, it's a secret till it's time to share" said fi

" not fair , no secrets you promsed " said carey pouting .

" sorry i can't tell you this time care bear" said fi

" well maybe you whisper it too me " said carey

" maggie , why don't you tell them the idea , if it's ok with fi, " said maranda

" i don't care maranda" said fi

" ok well we thought fi could sing again at the kareoke bar " said maggie

" it's not like anyone listens , " said fi

" well actually they do " said jack " well for new talent"

1Hour later they went in the bar and maggie went to go sign fi up and the rest sat at the table with the adults.

" wheres maggie" said aunt melinda

" signing fi up for the contest" said carey

" i was forced in to it" said fi

" yeah right " said molly

" really she was" said carey

" see told you" said fi

" who forced you , " said molly

" the twins and jack , and clu ,and carey was just agreeing with them " said fi

" well excuse me , humph " said carey

" meany, i' m mad at all of you ," said fi pouting as maggie came over with a book of songs.

" fi which one do you want to sing , just pick a number " said maggie

"ok , 13 " said fi

" good the one i hoped you'd pick " said maggie

" are you going to tell me what it is" asked fi

" no, well how good are you with contry songs fi" said maggie

" give me back that book , i choose another number " said fi

" nope , and then pick another number" said maranda

" 32" said fi

" good that ones contry too" said maranda " haven't heard you sing contry in a while ."

" glad you'll like those numbers" said the regerstation person." we haven't anyone pick those numbers in so many years"

" but" said fi

" your on first" said the person " in 10 minutes "

" can i know what my songs are" asked fi

" someone elses dream and lets go to vegas" said the person

Fi made her way back to the table. and glared at the twins, the adults just smiled .

" so when are you on " said rick

" 10 minutes , i'm first " said fi

" do we want to know the songs you picked" said jack

" noooooooo" said fi " not really , you'll proboly die from my country singing" laughed fi.

" we tricked you into singing number 32 fi " said maranda

" i know , the arctic will have fun with you later" said fi

" so how excatly is her country singing ?" asked jack as his sister went on to the stage.

" great she doesn't think so but we like it" said melinda

" what was number 32" asked carey

" lets go to vegas" said melinda laughing

Rick was laughing , and so was everyone was too but the clu, jack , and carey weren't they'd never heard the song.

" what " said the boys

" you'll see , and now what was the first song" said rick

" well lets see , oh look fi's on look" said maranda

" well i would like to presant ,fiona phillips , singing " someone elses dream," and also " let's go to vegas" here she is" said the annocer

" Fi:

/** Her momma's still got that sequen gown that she wore in '68.**

**she taught her early how to smile that smile and wave from the parade,**

**it took a whole lot of years and tears ,**

**for her momma to finally finaaly admit,**

**no matter how many stictches and pins,**

**the old dress was never gonna fit./**

Fi looked up and over to carey, and smiled.

/**Chorus :**

**She was daddy's little girl,**

**momma's little angel,**

**teachers pet, pagent queen,**

**she said"all my life i've been pleaseing everyone but me .**

**waking up in someone elses dream."/**

**/Her daddy used to say," that you'll make a wonderful bride someday, He'll ride up on a big white horse and just carrie you away,"**

**It took twenty-five years and some broken vow's ,**

**before they'd finally see,**

**there's a little more to love and life , **

**then fairy tales and hand me down dreams ./**

**{ repeat chorus}**

**/ Bridge:**

**now she's got twenty-seven candles on her cake ,**

**and she means to make her life her own,**

**before theres twenty-eight./**

**{ repeat chorus x2}**

Well fi finished the first song , and was moving on to the second the music started, fi started to hear her voice change alittle again, and before the words were sung , molly said,

" well she was tricked but she means this song or she wouldn't have chosen it , " said molly as the words were sung and carey, clu, and jack looked weird , and they knew fi could sing but not like this.

" Fi:

**/ Chorus:**

**Hey baby , lets go to vegas,**

**Kiss the single life good-bye.**

**Hey baby,lets go to vegas,**

**but on love and let it ride,/**

" oh god " said jack

**/ Lyin' on the back of the river,**

**stars are dancein' , load it's hot ,**

**holdin' you is what i live for,**

**i just had a crazy thought,/**

**{ repeat chorus}**

**/ We'll find a little wedding chapel,**

**a pair of rings and a preacher too,**

**underneth the neon steeple,**

**we'll take a gamble and say " i do" /**

Carey was shocked at those words as she looked at him and him at her and his eyes saw the glint and glimer in hers .

**{ repeat chorus}**

**Bridge:**

**viva las vegas , sparklin' lights,**

**dangerous livin' , tumblin' dice,**

**you're my ace in the hole now honey,**

**and i'm your lady luck,**

**pack a few things and a little money ,**

**and put it in the truck./**

**{ repeat chorus}**

**Bridge:**

**viva las vegas , sparklin' lights,**

**dangerous livin' , tumblin' dice,**

**you're my ace in the hole now honey,**

**and i'm your lady luck,**

**pack a few things and a little money ,**

**and put it in the truck./**

**Chorus:**

**Hey baby , lets go to vegas,**

**Kiss the single life good-bye.**

**Hey baby,lets go to vegas,**

**but on love and let it ride,/**

**Hey baby , lets go to vegas,**

**Kiss the single life good-bye.**

**Hey baby,lets go to vegas,**

**but on love and let it ride,/**

**/but on love and let it ride,/**

**/but on love and let it ride................................/**

Fi got a wonderful applase and everything, and she went back to the table.

" so how was it?" said fi

" wow" said molly " are you sure were related , cause that was great and i don't think i've ever done that before"

" i was there , thats her" said rick laughing

" hahahahahaha well , baby that was wonderful , now how do you get your voice to get like total country," asked rick

" well , take the irish accsent and put a little something else in your voice and there ya go, i was tricked into singing the second song " said fi

" but it was great" said carey " i liked them both even though you were tricked "

" thanks carey" said fi

" anything , for you baby" said carey " anything for you"

" So whens the wedding ," maranda said laughing

" wouldn't you like to know" said carey

" well when ???????" said maggie giggleing

" yes when " said irene smirked and so did ned.

" later in life right now just livin' while we can " laughing carey and fi.

"or we could have already ran away before you found out" said fi

" we might have, we might just not say" said carey

" well not posible cause fi told me she wants a wedding with her parents and friends there. " said molly

" well we can have another one " said carey

" hahahahahahahahaha now that would be wonderful , " said fi

" now why should we beleve that you two are married ," said jack

" cause , we said so " said carey

" your serious aren't you" said irene.

AFTER 3 minutes of waiting, fi and carey said,

" not yet , wouldn't want you to miss it " said fi and carey

" but i asked her" said carey

" and what did she say" said molly smiling.

" um lets see was it , oh i said, um i can't remember, ok just joking , i said.....................................................

Note: what did fi say? you never know she might have said yes or no, well hope you liked it review and i sitill ask that you please won't flame me thanks.

Fiona12690 signing off............. till next time so weird lovers............


	12. playing and dicoveries

Last time:

AFTER 3 minutes of waiting, fi and carey said,

" not yet , wouldn't want you to miss it " said fi and carey

" but i asked her" said carey

" and what did she say" said molly smiling.

" um lets see was it , oh i said, um i can't remember, ok just joking , i said....................................................

Chapter 12 : playing and discoveries.

" i said yes" said fi " when the time was right, just not now"

Before anyone could say anything , a guy came over and said,

" Ms. phillips " said someone as they tapped fi shoulder.

" yes, " said fi turning around

" Thanks for the wonderful show , even if it wasn't your songs, my boss talked to you in seattle , about signing with us ,and he's persistant and annoying" said the guy

" i know that he is, isn't everyone these days , but back to the point , i'd have to decline sir " said fi

" thats ok ,well maybe soon maybe 4 years " said the guy walking away. " we'll keep in touch."

Fi turned around , smiled ,and said,

" what they never give up" said fi " so what are we doing now"

" um lets see , making the kids under 17 go to sleep " said molly

Maranda, maggie growned and fi just started to walk towards the bus.

"fi aren't you going to fight for are rights to stay up " said maggie.

" nope , she's right kid ya need your sleep and it's past your bed times anyways" said fi

" well you never had one ,yet you still went to bed at 9pm why we'll never know" said maranda

" see it's past mine too , and now i'll never get up in time now " said fi

" oh yea , get up at 5 am, do homework , take shower, eat toast , go to school , come home , email everyone, then write something, and eat dinner, go to sleep . yea that sounds really fun fi , now fight with us we need privalieges " said maggie throwing a trantrum. and fi said.

" ok fine, i'm with them , we fight to stay up" said fi

" how bout no" said jack

" how bout yes , dear sweet jack." said fi

" plus fi's day is not compleate she can't go to sleep" said maggie

" why not?" said carey.

" cause she hasn't terified a compleate stranger yet." said maranda.

" and until she does we get to stay up" said maggie " right girls"

" right" said fi and maranda.

" so she has to scare someone" said jack

" yep , and i ain't doing it" said fi

The girls walked to the bus and went into fi's room and they got out the quiji board , and decided to play, maranda cast a slienting spell on the door and walls and they played,

Half way threw the game , no thing or any ghost responded so when they were ready to put the game back , the curser moved by it selfand it spelled,

" l-i-t-t-l-e d-u-c-k , l-e-t m-e o-u-t o-f h-e-r-e." said maggie

" who's little duck, " said maranda

" i am" said fi " no " she answered the board .

" w-h-y n-o-t , i h-a-v-e i-n-f-o-r-m-a-t-i-on w-e-e o-n-e " said the broad .

"what, is it" said fi

" l-e-t m-e o-u-t o-f h-e-r-e a-n-d i-l-l t-e-l-l y-o-u l-i-t-t-le d-u-c-k" said the board.

" fi your not going to let that thing watever it is out right" said maggie.

" you two wait outside the door ok" said fi , to her cousins as she got out her disk and pushed them out the room.

" ok you want out bricru, you'll tell me everything you have," said fi

" y-e w-e-e o-n-e" said the board.

Fi got on her website and put in the disk and set bricru free ,

" now what is the info, bricru." said fi

" the evil ,is getting stronger , you need to find the extra power within yourself little duck" said bricru

" how" said fi

" look deep within, yourself, i'm here to finally protect you , and to also train you now get some sleep we'll be training in 5 hours it's already 12 :00 am and you'll get up at 5: 00 and we'll got to a room in the spirit world that hasn't been used in years now let your cousins in and go to sleep see you in 5 hours little duck." said bricru

The girls came in and asked a millon question a minute and fi only said,

" girls bed now" said fi

"we'll be back fi ,in a minute" said maranda

"ok but then bed" said fi

" ok fi" said the twins

The twins left the room to go to jack, clu, and carey's room .They knocked and clu answered ,

" yes " said clu

" can we come in" said the twins

Jack said,

" ok "

They stepped in and clu said,

" got tired of the fi-ster already"

"no ,one minute we were playing with fi's quiji board and the next the thing was spelling it self and it kept telling fi to let it out of something, and she pushed us outside the room and then 10 minutes later she opened the door and said , " girls bed now" , and we came to see what your doing" said maggie

" you were playing with fi's quiji board " said jack

" yep , it was boring and when were about to put it away it started spelling things." said maranda

" and now your here to see us, cause" said clu

" fi , told us it was time for bed and we aren't tired." said maggie

" well yeah , it's 2 o clock now girls and i think it's time for bed" said carey

" carey, you just like fi , when it comes to bed time i mean ahhhhhhh " said maggie

" maggie don't go insane , or me or fi's going to lock you outside of the bus " said maranda

" ok, i won't go insane ,but if i got to go to bed there will be chaos " said maggie as everyone chuckled.

"you guys want to see something weird" said maggie "some weird language we have no clue what it means it appears on fi's labtop every night and we try to decifer it but we can't . it's a weird code,we stay up till we can usually ." said the twins

"sure sounds cool " said clu

" we could try to decifer it" said jack

" don't count me in this" said carey as he layed back on his bed and went back to sleep.

" he's out for a while" said jack and clu

They made it to fi's room without the adults noticing or so they thought but rick saw them and wondered why they were still up and heading to fi's room , so he excused himself, and went to fi's room and he saw that the kids were in there and he opened the door really quietly and when he saw everyone crowding around the laptop he said as the door stud open .

" so whats everyone still up for" said rick smirking

" uncle rick were trying to decfier a messager fi gets once a week from someone " said maggie

" did you ever dicifer it " said rick

" no it's a code.if you don't have the key you don't know what it means" said fi in her sleep .

" ya know thats creepy she's a sleep and she can still talk to us." said clu.

" wonder what key shes talking about," said jack as rick noticed the code and chuckled.

" what, mr.p what is it" said clu

" i know what it says" said rick

" what does it say dad" said jack

" what it is , is between your aunt rachel and your sister now off to bed with you all or you'll be grounded" said rick.

" night , " they all screamed and ran upstairs.

Note: hey-o peoples so what do you think the message was about and ya know i need a few reviews to know you actually still read this story and i'll be happy if you do , so reveiw me not flames reviews hope you liked this chapter bye.

Fiona12690 signing off ............till next time so weird lovers..........


	13. training, weird sisters , and clubs

Last time:

" what it is , is between your aunt rachel and your sister now off to bed with you all or you'll be grounded" said rick.

" night , " they all screamed and ran upstairs.

Chapter 13: training , weird sisters, and clubs

" Little duck , little duck , time to go " said bricru

" ok ok i'm up" said fi as she took her clothes and took a shower and got into her Well workout clothes.and she said.

" well lets go" said fi

" This is going to be your first out of body experiance good you changed your clothes , you'll be training hard and everything" said bricru

" ok lets go" said fi

" lay back in your bed , and close your eyes this might hurt at first but try not to scream ok little duck i'll do this as fast as i can" said bricru

" ok, how long will we be in the spirit realm" asked fi

" for here 3 hours and in there three months." said bricru " when i pull you out of your body , you will be dead "

"what??????? " fi hissed.

" you'll be dead but i'll see to it that you'll still be alive when you wake up so ready to go " asked bricru

" yeah"

3 hours later fi woke up and she saw bricru ,and asked,

" why is my hair longer and other things ya know differant " said fi

" little duck you were gone for 3 months , " said bricru

" so how am i going to explain this to my family., the clothes not fitting and the hair i have white striks" said fi

"Well till next time little duck , your training is over i'll come visit when i can" said bricru.

" see ya ," said fi as she heard everyone up and in the kitchenette .so fi opened the door and called for her mom.

" mom , can you come here" yelled fi

" be right there " said molly

Molly knocked on fi's door and and fi said come in"

" fi, whats a matter" said molly as she went over to her daughters bathroom where she heard her daughters voice come from. " fi open the door"

Fi opened the door and said ,

" mom my clothes don't fit anymore , and" said fi as molly cut her off,

" what happen to your hair." said molly " you went there didn't you "

" yes for three hours here , and three months there " said fi

" i know i went there before , for my training" said molly " i'll go get you some of my clothes and irene , be back"

Molly left fi's room , and went back to the kitchenette , and everyone looked up.

" so whats wrong" said rick looking worried

" nothing really ," said molly " irene , malinda i need you to help me in fi's room "

" sure, mol's be right there." said irene

" first come with me " said molly

"ok , "

Ten minutes later molly irene ,and milinda are bring a trunk in to fi's room and the guys got curuios.

" fi it's us open the door " said molly

Fi opened the door , and irene gasped and ,they brought the trunk inside of her room .

Malinda smiled and molly was loooking threw her old clothes .

" ok fi choose anything you want they should fit , and for the size of your bra we your aunt can fix that ." chuckled molly

Fi chose some cloths and put them on and came out in a red and black tube top that showed her stomach a little and that said bad ass on the front. and some black jeans . her hair tided in one long braid alittle past her butt and kept her long white bangs down, and some black fingerless leather gloves on.

" cool " said fi "ya like "

" yes i do , you've chose my favorite outfit when i was your age" said molly

" really, cool " said fi

" all three of us has had to go through some magical training and yet fi came out with the good stuff " laughed malinda

" i guess i did " said fi laughing and so did everyone else.

" you ready to show everyone " said irene

" what you mean i have to go out there ," said fi backing to the wall as her mom irene and aunt, started pulling her out the door and the boys were looking to fi's room and the three women pulling fi out the door .

" fi come on , come out here "said molly

The three women gave on last pull hard and fi finally came out , and everyone fell down laughing .

They all got up stood in front of fi.

" now presanting the new fiona phillips " as they moved they saw fi wasn't there and they all yelled, " fiona"

"ok ok coming" as she came out the guys gasped .

" Fi" said carey " whoa um now is time for explanation ."

" molly aren't those you clothes" said ned smirking

" maybe, maybe not , you'll never know" said molly

" mom you owned something like that when you were ," said jack

" fi's age , yeah , so did irene ," said molly

" and so did malinda" said rick

And then smoke surrounded the three mothers and they appeared younger like fi's age 16.

" now we would like to , " said malinda

" presant the real" sai Irene

" weird sisters " said molly

"What !!!!!!! " yelled all the guys.Even rick yelled .

" Your kidding me right" said rick

" nope , sorry little bro were not" said malinda

" i hate you , " said rick spitting his tounge at his sister.

" i know " said malinda acting childish .

" god you two are so childish " said irene

" irene , why do you have to always be the voice of reason" said molly

"cause it's my job , red " said irene

" shut it blondy" said molly

" so whats there to do now it's not like were 16 everyday ya know " said molly" true , i say night club , then go tolet paper someones house "

" mol's it's not halloween ," said irene

" so what " said malinda

" so why tolet paper when you have eggs " said irene grabbing the egg cartons . { it's night time when fi came back just to make that clear sorry for the confusion.}

" so when are we leaving " said fi

" how bout' now " said molly " and then we can book us a spot and sing our hearts out, ok can we leave i'm bored"

" ok who gave the scizo sugah " said irene

" she's not a scizo," said rick

" thats what you think" said irene

" hahahahahahahaha " fi laughed " god adults are hallious at this age"

" fiona, you try have two kids and then come talk to me" said molly " so lets go ready "

" Carey wake up hello " said clu " hey fi , would you mind waking him up "

" carey, carebear wake up" said fi as carey was still in his daze " sorry about this carey" as she slapped him in the face and he snapped out of it.

" what was that for" said carey

" jack did it" said fi

" did not "

" you wouldn't snap out of it" said fi

" well yea it's not anyday that your fiance wears that" said carey

" so that means you like " said fi

" i like you either which way fi" said carey " why would you think i would ask you to marrie me "

" wouldn't know where to start" said fi

" so lets go already "said jack

" right , but first we have to get changed ya know " said rick pointing to himself , carey, clu, jack and ned.

" i think i know what will fit carey perfectly" said fi as smoke appeared around carey and he appeared with spiked hair and a white shirt that was unbuttoned alittle and black leather pants , and a leather jacket .and some nice combat boots.

" damn, looks better that i imagined it would be" said fi

" fiona" said molly

" what a girl can dream " said fi

Ned and rick became there 21 year old selves and had something similer to what carey and clu were wearing and now it was jacks turn.

" go on jack" said fi

Smoke appeared around jack too , and when it was done jack had long hair in a pony tail with gel in it.and had leather pants on , and a black shirt on ,and a leather jacket.

" damn , jack" said fi " plus love what ya did with the hair should keep it."

" now are we ready to go " said jack

" hell ya dude " said clu

They left for the club and when they got in there .

there was a contest going on and the entered , fi and the girls were first .

" first we would like to repisant to out sisters , here is a new group called mystique is there own hit ," dirty"

{ insert song dirty by christina algulera}

" oh my .... did fi and the girls just sing that . " said clu

" yeah, we did ," said fi

" now who wrote it" said carey

Everyone pointed to fi .

Then a song came on fi grabbed and they were danceing to the music,

and carey was singing the song and so was fi, the girls and guys were just stareing and a crowned began to form around them and molly and the gang went over to watch and god everyone was looking at them dancing .

The song changed to kevin lyttle's turn me on .

And carey and fi just showed more moves to the people that i don't think have been done before .There family's watched with amazement and when the song ended they were tired and they left the circle and so did the others and went to get something to drink.

Finally carey said,

" damn where did you learn how to dance like that."

" there are a lot of clubs in seattle " said fi " plus you learn from watching music videos and other people ." she said again as she was drinking her water.

" no really the question , should be where did the both of you learn to dance like that." said molly

" practice " said fi and carey

" since when have had you had the time too" said irene.

" 10 here" said fi

" 14 here" said carey.

" with each other" said malinda

" of course , " said the both of them .

Note: ok i know alittle weird duh , were going to have some flashbacks in the next chapter ok it'll be cool , and yes molly, irene and malinda are witches and so is fi , duh , well maggie and maranda weren't in this one as you know , they are still trying to decifer the messages on fi's computer , thats one of the parts in the next chapter, well reveiw and please as desperat as you are don't FLAME me please , if you don't like my story don't review it , just read it and reveiw no flames .

Fiona12690 signing off...........till next time so weird lovers.................


	14. believeing , and lost and found

Last time:

" practice " said fi and carey

" since when have had you had the time too" said irene.

" 10 here" said fi

" 14 here" said carey.

" with each other" said malinda

" of course , " said the both of them .

Chapter 14: believeing and lost and found

" Well i'll be back , going to the restroom " said fi

" ok " said everyone.

20 minutes fi still hadn't come back .

" i'll go check in there " said molly turning back into her adult form.

Molly opened the door to the bathrooms and called for fi and she answered,

" yeah, " said fi

" you ok , " asked molly

" i don't know i feel dizzy, " said fi

" ok open the door baby" said molly

" ok mom" said fi as she got to the bathroom door and opened it , she fainted.

"fiona!!!!!!" said molly " i'll be back baby."

Molly ran back to the table, and panted, and sai,

" fi bathroom , fainted , dizziness " said molly

Carey ran in the bathroom and saw fi on the floor , checked for a pluse when he found one but it was very light, so he picked her up and carried her out and went threw everyone and everything. he got to the table and said ,

" got her , lets go " said carey

" ok " said everyone they made it too the bus and carey ran fi to her room .

" ok god , " said carey

" what is it" said molly

" she's sick again" said carey

" i don't think it went away" said rick.

" what happened " said maranda and maggie .

" she's sick" said molly

" again " said maggie

" what , ????" said everyone even aunt malinda.

" it's something to do with her powers , they make her sick when she uses them , " said maranda

" or to much of them , " said carey. " i'm not stupid ya know , she's still sick and that training or whatever did this to her"

" she went of her............" said malinda but got cut off.

" i don't care, does it look like i care , my fiance is in a bed sick cause of something that runs in ya'lls family on both sides , don't tell me that ok . " said carey finally gasping for air .

" it runs in our family too carey " said irene , { yes there all grown up again}

" but does it look like any of us are sick no fi is and now i'm screaming for the matter that i'm mad and i want to stangle something or someone." said carey

" whoa, carey breath bro, fi-ster will be fine " said clu

" hope so ..........." said carey

" carey she will , lets see fi will be fine lets see she's not totally insane yet but gettting there , i love my sister but if she talks about aliens one more time i'll go insane." said jack

" she can't help it " said carey

" well no she can't " said jack

" hey it's your fault " said clu to jack

" how, " asked jack

" your the one that locked her in the room with hmmmmmm all of those fake halloween things." said clu

" i still don't see how that got her into the paranormal ," said jack rolling his eyes.

Then rick came in the room ,

" actually , it was me , the night jack ,and carey locked her in there she was scared ,and alone , you all fell asleep and she was crying and screaming but you still wouldn't wake up or ya'll were listing to your music to loud you couldn't hear her and i visited her and even though it was only for a few minutes i was with her till she fell asleep and when someone finally someone let her out ,she was still scared ." said rick

" she still is." said rick

" what , she is " said jack.

" yeah thats the one time she won't forgive you for ." said clu

" so who finally let her out " said carey

" i did " said clu " it wasn't pretty "

" why" said rick now wondering.

" cause she had a cut on her side , that was bleeding bad " said clu " when Ms.p asked fi how she got it , she said " i got locked in when i was looking for peabrain" thats what she said ,cause she didn't want you two to get in trouble , now thats what fi is like , she'll lie to save anyone from getting in trouble and yet she hates when people keeps things from her and lies to her" sad clu

" how do you know that ' said carey

" why shouldn't i , i mean fi's my best friend , lets see when you of jack wouldn't play with her or you'd just ignore her who would be there , even if it was a stupid game i would still play ." said clu " but the fi mysteries is one thing i missed " said clu

" the what " said jack , carey and rick.

" ya'll really don't know fi do you dudes." said fi

" what are the fi mysteries. " asked carey

" well lets go to fi's websire." said clu

" see what did i hear?

what did i feel?

what did i see?

where did i see it ?" said clu.

" pick one ," said clu again.

" how bout, what did i see and where did i see it" said jack.

" ok now pick a topic again out of these , there mine and fi's favorites" said clu " angels, ghosts , hidden relams ,muse, sirens, aleins, esp , crop circles."

" how bout, ghosts. " said carey

" ok ghosts , then " said clu " ahhhh i remember this one, chicago/drowning ."

" oh great, this one again " said jack

" so you were right on this one " said clu

" i was joking,when i said that , " said jack .

" but it was true , and i didn't believe her that time " said clu

So clu told rick and carey of the old times and they were either scared or happy or laughing , or concered .

Fi woke up 2 hours later listening to clu as he told her and his story's.

" and then fi runs to the front of the bus and yells at dad to turn the bus that theres going to be a car there " said clu

" yeah all mr.b can say is " how did you know" said jack

" well ya know a website that tells the future, and that future would be your family and friends crashing , i'd think you'd belive it too." said fi

" fi........" said carey running over to her and hugging her to death. " how long were you awake for?"

" 30 minutes , i like hearing storys too ya know " said fi

" well you woke up in the middle of one." said clu

" i know " said fi " so what did you do while i was asleep "

" well clu showed your website and told us about it, and some storys about what adventures you all went on ." said rick kissing his babys head.

" cool , so what are we doing now." said fi

" your going back to sleep " said carey

" why i feel fine, " said fi as carey pushed her back down " you know this isn't fair "

" do you want something to eat , drink what" said carey

" no " said fi " if i wanted something i would get it myself but,thank you "

" nope i'll sit on you before you get out of this bed , you know i will " said clu

" well i'll run and all of you will have to get me " said fi spitting her tounge at them and getting up and running to her moms room and locking it.

" ha you can't get me now" said fi

" no but i can " said a demon, as fi screamed and unlocked to the door and ran out and past the guys and crawling under her bed all the way to the wall .

" fi, " said the twins " come out from there "

" no , no , no " said fi

" it was......" said maranda

" no!!!!!!!!! " fi screamed and then she began to cry.

" fi it was a joke " said maggie

" just go away .............please" said fi

" fi " said the girls

" just go " said fi

" Were sorry fi" said the girls .

Once they left fi came out and locked the door and began to chant /sing her spell to help her calm down she sounded like a siren .

" isisis sta ta tiona heckatela me tacali " she repeated it and soon it sounded threw the bus and it sounded like there were people in there with her , angels ,ghost, everything they all sang with her.

Ariel the banshee was even there , she was singing with fiona , and molly started to hum the chant too .

" molly" said irene.

" yeah , " said molly

" what are you humming?" said irene

" the same thing fi's singing , pretty chant isn't it " said molly

" there addictive i know " said irene

" she's just singing with the angels , anything that will listen to her , at the moment shes scared , thanks to maranda and maggie , you two should be ashamed of yourselves , you know fiona's scared of them ." said melinda

" what is she scared of" said rick

" a certon demen found in fi's spell book " said maggie

" the rasp demon" said rick

" yes she hates those , she'll go hide in her room till whenever she feels safe , or not scared , maybe will just never come out" said maranda getting a look from her mother.

" well you had to drag her out of her room after her being in there for 2 days " said maggie

" well how was she sappose to know when she didn't have her sight , not to let something in that looks like a dead cat , no she thought it was cute " said maranda

" hey they are cute till they get ignored , and then they change " said fi

" were sorry fi " said the twins as they hugged there cousin.

" maybe i should get revenge " said fi laughing .

" no!!!!!!!!! fi not that anything but that PLEASE noooooooo!" said the twins

" oh come back here it won't hurt " said fi " not that much atleast "

" fiona elizabeth phillips quit terrerizing your cousins" said molly" first, tie them up then terrerize them "

" aunt molly , how could you " said maggie

" yea who's side are you on " asked maranda

" sorry girls but i'm scared of rasp demons too" said molly

" oh............ bye" yelled the twins as thewy were running.

" oh you can run but you can't hide , man this is fun " said fi sitting down.

" fi aren't you going to go after them " said jack

" nope , but something else is" said fi

" fiona , now thats alittle mean ." said melinda

" i know but they need to learn if the mess with me they will get worser " said fi reading a magazine.

" ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh mommy" said the twins.

"now it's time to stop " said fi as she got up and went to the twins that were in the next room . Melinda and molly , also irene and rick followed too.

" girls calm down , calm down ." said fi " where is it "

" under the bed " said maggie.

" ok , " said fi as she went over to the bed and crawled under it a little and grabbed it " get the window open now "yelled fi to the twins .

" ok it's open " said maggie

" good , now move everyone." said fi as she pulled the three headed large snake out and threw it out the window while it was going to bite fiona.

" i hate those , " said fi

" us too " said the twins

" which one of you were thinking about that snake " said fi

" i was" said maggie " why did you go get it "

" cause it wasn't after me it was after you, those things feed off of magic energy , and you two were it's dinner if you didn't distract it with someone elses magic , you'd be dead " said fi

" you two ned to lay down ok now" said fi" go to my room theres nothing in there maybe except ariel but thats it"

The two girls turned to go the back around and said ,

"who is........"asked maranda

".......... ariel "finished maggie

" um no one , just go to sleep here i'll come with you" said fi as she saw the look her parents were giving her .

" fi stay girls go , to jacks room and hang with the guys, i need a talk with fiona alone" said molly

" ok aunt molly" said the twins .

" lets go " said melinda to irene.

" ok " said irene looking to molly who just nodded .

Once they were gone molly put a silencing charm , on the room and rick started,

" who the heck is ariel" said rick.

" the thing that tried to take grandpa , and helped me get back you" said fi to her father.

" well in other things , why did you go near that snake , it tried to kill you are you insane " said molly

" i must be if you just had to ask me that " said fi as molly slaped her in the face .

Molly and rick stood there dumbfounded ,

" baby" said molly

Fi just ran , and rick yelled,

" fiona come back here"

Fi locked her parents in irene and neds room , and went to the front of the bus only ned was there, and fi went over to the door of the bus and ned yelled ,

" fiona get away from there " said ned as fi pulled the door open and jumpped and ned put on the brake fast and somethings crashed and he saw fi on the ground and then getting up and running off , he noticed she was limping alittle but she ran and he went after her,

" fiona, come back here " said ned and then everyone came out and followed and molly said,

10 minutes later.

" where is she, "

" shes gone , i couldn't keep up with her and she's hurt i'm sorry , " said ned as tears came out of his eyes .

" it's not your fault ned , " said molly

" then whos is it" said ned

" mine" said molly " i'm going to go look for my baby , " said molly as she grabbed a flashlight and the first aid kit.

" me too " said rick

Everyone was too ....................

At a o

" excuse me ma'am can you tell me how to get to a shelter , or some place." asked fi

" Dear child don't you have a family." said the lady

" yes ma'am i ran away" said fi

" ok i'm mary "

" i'm sorry i'm fiona,"

" it's ok , call me mary"

" call me fi or fiona"

" why'd you run away fiona" said mary

" my mom she hit me , she's never hit me before" said fi

" well when you find your mom and you find your way home " said mary" forgive them . " then mary saw fi's legs and hands and arms and said." child why didn't you tell me you were hurt "

" i'm fine mary " said fi

" no your not look at this " said mary pointing to fi's body , " what did you do jump out of a bus "

" yeah, i did we live in a bus see my mom is molly phillips " said fi

" really " said mary

" yes , she is " said fi

" fiona , you'll stay with me till we find your mother ok" said mary

" yes mary that would be nice thank you" said fi

2 Days later

" molly we won't give up " said rick as molly cried in to his chest .

Then jack came running in ,

" mom fi's on the radio well her song is she's at a radio station" said jack

Jack turned on the radio and they heard the d j say,

" ok we got someone here with us today , her names fiona phillips " said the d.j

" hey everyone, " said fi " the station asked me to come in here and record my new song , but the thing is i've lost my muse , you see i met up two days with the stations manager mary she helped me out from the kindness in her heart , while i was with her i wrote a song about my self it's called " who i am " and she asked me to sing it in hope i would find my family cause i don't really know where there at , if i never find them i just want to say i'm sorry" said fi

" well now were going to have fiona sing her song , it's beautiful i've heard it" said the d.j " heres fiona phillips with her song ' who i am '.

Fi :

/ **if i live to be a hundred,**

**and never see the seven wonders,**

**that will be alright...................,**

**if i never make it to the big leagues,**

**if i never win a grammy,**

**i'm gonna be just fine.......cause i know who exactly who i am ....,**

**Chorus: **

**/ i am rosemarys grand-daughter,**

**the spitting image of my father,**

**when the day is done my momma's my bigest fan,**

**sometimes i'm clueless and i'm clumse ,**

**but i got friends that love me,**

**and they just know where i stand ,**

**it's all a part of me and thats who i am ...........**

**Fi :**

**/so when i make a big mistake ,**

**when i fall flat on my face , **

**i know i'll be alright...............**

**should my tender heart be broken ,**

**i'll cry those teardrops knowin',**

**i'll be just fine.................**

**cause nothin changes who i am.**

**Chorus:**

**/i am rosemarys grand-daughter,**

**the spitting image of my father,**

**when the day is done my momma's my bigest fan,**

**sometimes i'm clueless and i'm clumse ,**

**but i got friends that love me,**

**and they just know where i stand ,**

**it's all a part of me and thats who i am ...........**

**Fi:**

**/I'm a saint and I'm a sinner **

**I'm a loser, I'm a winner **

**I am steady and unstable **

**I am young but I am able/**

**Chorus:**

**/i am rosemarys grand-daughter,**

**the spitting image of my father,**

**when the day is done my momma's my bigest fan,**

**sometimes i'm clueless and i'm clumse ,**

**but i got friends that love me,**

**and they just know where i stand ,**

**it's all a part of me and thats who i am .......................2x**

"That was fiona phillips , she can sing boy i haven't see someone pull those notes here since i was 21 which i was 4 days ago " laughed the d.j

" now here's some of trisha yearwood and her song she's in love with a boy."

" fi's been looking for us " said molly

" now where is that damn radio station " said carey

" were in the city that it's in everyone"announced ned. " we'll be at that station in 10 minutes"

" thanks ned" said molly

" see i told you we'll find her" said rick

" i know " said molly

They got to the station and they looked around , and they finally saw fi sitting at a table coloring and humming her chant. then a lady came up to her and give her a cola , and fi said thank you . and the lady said ,

" fi i got to get back to work but i'll be back later" said mary

" k mary ," said fi as she went back to her coloring.

Then everyone but fi saw that mary had grew wings and wore a blue

a dress and had a hailo , and a light around her.

Everyone gasped , they were looking at mary from the bible and mary turned to everyone and smiled and she dissapered .

" Fiona , " yelled molly when she came to her senses .

" mommy ???? " said fi as she turned around and was imediatly wrapped in a hug by her family .

" how, " said fi

" we were looking and heard your song and everything baby, you now know your grounded forever " said molly

" right , i know " said fi giving her mom another hug .

" what happened to your leg" asked molly

" i have something wrong with it , you know how it happened " said fi looking to the ground.

" yeah were going to have a long talk about jumpping out of a bus " said molly

" yeah we will " said fi

" are you sure your ok " said rick

" yes dad i'm fine i swear" said fi

" ok just making sure" said rick

"One day fiona, i will get you i will " said something

Note : my god what was it , who knows , hey i'm the writter and i don't know oh this is bad well there was hardly any carey /fi in this but i promise there will be i swear . please review and don't flame me please i'm sick of everyone doing it ok so please just review .

Fiona12690 signing off .... till next time so weird lovers.....................


End file.
